Buffy + Angel 4 Eternity series
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy encounters a Footoury demon that might be over her head. After her first battle with it, she starts having illusions...
1. Sacrificing

*Note: The very beginning of this was from another site which you could enter your own part of the story to it... which is how this series began. I entered my part and then I kept adding more and it turned into this first episode! So section that starts with the with mine is labeled MINE :)

It's a cold winter's night and Buffy is on patrol as normal, wandering through the town. She looks up at a flickering street light and begins to think about Angel and how much she loves him. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocks her off her feet, throwing her into a pile of wet leaves. As she tries to get up she feels a cold chill running through her body as a dark shadow is cast over her. She looks up and sees .....   
By Virus   
The distorted face of one of the multitudes of vampires lurking around Sunnydale. As the creature snarled and tried to give Buffy a solid kick in the ribs. It's eyes flashed with surprise as she swiftly swung around, knocking it's feet out from under itself. The vamp fell to the wet pavement and Buffy quickly struck it in the back with good old Mr. Pointy. The cloud of dust settling on the black ground was all that was left of it. "Damn I got mud all over my new pants." Her head snapped forward with a quick snap as a filthy, grayed plank connected with the back of her head. It fades to black. By Becky  
  
The creature behind her dropped the board, chuckling wetly to itself, and leaned over to sniff at the fallen Slayer. She was unconscious. Good. A glistening thread of hot drool oozed from its heavily fanged mouth, splattering against her cheek. She winced and opened her eyes groggily as two roughly furred hands clamped around her ankles and began to drag her off into the dark.   
By Sunbear   
Buffy opened her eyes and was met with darkness, the kind of darkness even Angel would be afraid of. She tried to climb to her feet only to find her hands chained to the wall behind her and her feet chained to the floor. As quietly as possible she tried to strain the chains enough to snap them. The rough metal cut into her wrists and as the first drop of her blood fell to the floor a raspy voice whispered,"Slayers rein in blood.....". "Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky, afraid of her unknown captor. "and so shall it end." he continued. By Ivy   
  
She squinted into the darkness trying to make out the form of her captor. In the halflight she could just make out the silhouette of a figure hunched over a desk, for a split second she was reminded of Giles hunched over his books but such familiar memories faded quickly as she remembered where she was. Out of the darkness a cold draught carrying the smell of blood blew past her and then the figure spoke again.   
  
By LittleThor   
His voice was gruff, and raspy. "I need you slayer, soon we will have the ritual, but until then..." He threw in some bread and water.   
Buffy looked up at him. "What, no blood in a goblet? I think your manners are lacking, didn't you go to Vamp school?"  
He snarled and turned away. "Obviously not," she murmured and looked begrudgingly at the water and bread, for now it was all she was going to get, she might as well eat it.   
  
Back at the library Giles sat filing some books back in the stacks. He heard someone entering the library, the squeaking of the doors. "Ahh, Buffy, was it good patr..." he walked out and stopped when he saw Angel standing there, looking slightly worried. "Angel, sorry, I thought you were Buffy." He walked down the stairs and rested the remaining books on the desk.  
"Isn't she back yet?" Angel asked, a look of concern in his eyes. "She was supposed to meet me an hour ago, we're supposed to be at the cinema right now. I thought I'd show her that new thing that's on there," Giles looked over the rims of his glasses.  
"A date? She was supposed to be helping me tonight," he sighed and both men raised their eyebrows. "But it is a bit worrying that she didn't come to see either one of us, well you." Giles went and picked up the telephone, leaving Angel round the other side of the desk. "Maybe she had another one of those 'tute' sessions with Willow. Hmm."  
He knew that it sounded rather strange that Buffy would miss out on a session with him, well maybe not, but he didn't see her as one to miss a date with Angel at the pictures. "Yes, Willow, he said after explaining things to her. "No, no need to worry... yet. No, Willow she'll be fine, you know Buffy... Well yes you do know Buffy, Ok, you'd better come down here."   
  
And shortly after that the entire scooby-gang arrived at the library. Willow sat on Oz's knee, whilst Xander kicked his legs up on the table. Angel and Giles remained standing.   
Giles tapped Xander's feet, and he quickly took them off the table. "Well, it seems we might have a problem..." By Mazza The gang stared at him wondering what's going on "Well..." prodded Xander, Willow gave Giles a worried glance "It's Buffy isn't it?" Giles took off his glasses and started pacing around "Yes, I'm afraid so." "What is it this time?" Cordelia said impaitiently stepping into the library "I mean haven't we saved her butt one so many times already." Angel gave her a glare but let Xander do the talking "How many time has she saved your butt you ungrateful bratt!" this took Cordelia by surprised, she tried to cover up her hurt look but Xander knew her to well. "Buffy hasen't shown up, to check in or Angel's date." continued Giles, "Oh no!" gasped Willow, Oz gave her a hug to comfort her, Willow gave a small smile "We better go search for her." Angel nodded in agreement "Not again" moaned Cordelia, they all shot her a look.   
Meanwhile in the empty damp cold lair, Buffy was still trying to get the chains off her wrist, blood stains were all over her brand new shirt that she was going to wear to the movies with Angel. The unknown figure gave a cruel laugh "You can never get those chains off, those were made for slayers." he gave another laugh, Buffy held the urge to break the chains, go up to the figure and slap him silly. She cursed loudly as the chains cut into her wrist again. The unknown figure suddenly stood up "It's time" he hisses, Buffy shuddered as she saw his eyes glow red, he started towards her. As the figure came into the light Buffy gave a gasp of shock and surprise......   
*** THIS IS MINE \/ ***   
Buffy breaks free of the chains, the only thing keeping her from kicking his butt. The figure with the glowing red eyes says, "What!! Those chains were meant to keep a slayer under control."   
"Obviously you don't know that chains aren't meant for slayers. It just shows what a pathetic weakling you are football head." said Buffy. "What do you want? I know what I want. I want to kick your demon butt!"   
  
"Oh really? You think that you truly have the strength and skill to beat me or what you say, kick my butt? Also I happen to like football." said the figure.   
  
"Really. . . I don't think you'll like it when you're the football being kicked." said Buffy.   
The fight began with a powerful kick from Buffy and some more comments on the side. Giles says, "Lets check the cemetary."   
Angel says, "O.k. But I think I know where she might be. Come on we better move fast."   
"Getting tired football brain?" said Buffy.   
The door crashes open and Angel and the gang show up. Buffy and them surround the demon. Before they can make one more move the demon leaps over their heads and out the door. "So you've come to join the party. Giles, what kind of demon was that?" said Buffy.   
"I think it was a Footoury demon. Lets go back to my place and serch for info on this demon."   
"O.k. You guys do that while I go and find that demon. See where it hangs out." said Buffy.   
"No. I'll come with you. I think it looks like a strong demon." said Angel.   
"It coud barely touch me."   
"Yeah, but I think it was holding back and there might be others." :Angel   
"Fine. Angel come w/ me and Willow, Oz adn Xander help Giles find something on the Footoury demon. Let's go." said Buffy.   
"So, Buffy since we didn't get to go to the movies tonight would you like to go tomorrow night?"   
"If we get this demon. There's one thing I noticed in the demon before you all came crashing in. His eyes flashed a few times. I think I felt a presence of him in me." said Buffy.   
Angel said, "I think this demon has the power to create illusions and he specializes in fighting slayers. I think he is like you in an opposite way --"   
"Hah... No way! I'm not like the Footoury demon!"   
"He hunts slayers. They are known for their great strength. They're as powerful as you. Thats why I wanted to come w/ you." said Angel   
"What? You don't think I can handle that demon? Why didn't you tell Giles?"   
"It's not that. I sensed he was holding something back. Maybe a specific power. He could barely make a puncture on you, but you could barely make a puncture on him. Maybe when his eyes flashed he was about to let out the power and then he flew out."   
"Still, why didn't you tell Giles?" said Buffy.   
"Because I don't know everything about the demon. I'm sure there's more to him. They would probably think that that info is all there is about the demon." Angel paused & said, "I just thought it would be better to tell you first."   
"Lets go to Giles and tell him what we know." Said Buffy.   
"I'm not so sure if you can kill the Footoury demon with a steak. I think that only kills it temperelally." said Angel.   
"So, we've got to search for a way to kill him and to stay dead?"   
"Yes. . . unless you want him to come after you again." said Angel.   
"What if the flash of red in his eyes was the power? Maybe that unleashed an illusion thing on me. Maybe I'll start having illusions..!" said Buffy.   
"Wow! Buffy, calm down. And if he released an illusion power on you, you'd probably just have illusions around the demon only. They'd probably be minor first unless he's controlling the illusions."   
"Wait . . . so he could make me see or hear things where ever I am and even if I'm not near him."   
"No Buffy. He'd have to appear infront of you, just near you."   
"So he could appear infront of me and make it so I see whatever he wants me to see?" said Buffy.   
"Yes." "If he gave you illusinations your going to have to be careful."   
Buffy knocked on Giles door. Giles answered, "Buffy, Angel come in. Did you find the demon?"   
"No, but I have to tell you about the Footoury demon. I didn't tell you right away because I wanted Buffy to know first since she was going patrolling for the demon." said Angel urgently.   
"Go ahead." said Giles. Angel told them what he told Buffy.   
"We're still looking for how to kill the demon other than using the stake and about its other powers. Now you guys can help us." said Giles.   
"So, this demon is supposed to be a slayer hunter and has super strength?" said Willow.   
"Yep... could be as strong as Angel." said Buffy.   
"Don't want to be there when it's angry." said Xander.   
"It'll be angry when it finds out it can't kill me." said Buffy. "Mr.Pointy's a little upset that he can't kill the deemon. Now, we have to find another way to kill him or we have to give him what he wants. . ."   
"What he wants?" said Angel with his concerned face.   
"To let him kill me except he'll die when I die. I won't let him live after I'm gone. I'll kill him at the same time as he kills me." everyone was silent.   
Angel broke the silence saying, "Buffy you can't. The world needs you. I need you."still w/ his concerned face he said this softly.   
"There's you." said Buffy.   
"But Buffy we don't just need you as a slayer. we need you as the friend."said Willow.   
"Chill. Don't start crying now. It's not going to get to the time when I need to give my life. THat's like a plan B. We are going to find a way to kill this demon."   
"Buffy's right. We can't start crying now. We have some researching to do. The rampage begins." said Giles.   
"I found it!" said Willow.   
"You did?!" said Buffy.   
"It says a witch has to do an anti-Footoury demon spell and be killed by the demon.." Willow read.   
"well I guess we have to sacrifice me."   
"No we don't Willow.. here it also says...oh.. to drain the blood of a slayers lover." said Buffy.   
"Sacrifice me." said Angel.   
"Or you can sacrifice me" willow.   
"No, we'll give the demon my blood." said Angel   
"NO!! No, we won't give him your blood or the life of Willow. I don't want any of you giving your lives to a demon."   
"Buffy. Then what are you going to do, give your life? Angel here has lived the longest"   
"Xander!" said Buffy.   
"No he's right. I don't want you giving up your life for me. I've lived for more than 200 yrs. You've only lived 19 yrs. You have a life ahead of you." said Angel.   
"I don't care what you say or what you want-- we're not giving the demon your blood. It's me he wants it's me he gets!" and Buffy went to the door and grabbed her jacket.   
"where are you going?" said Angel.   
"For a walk before I have kill myself and I'm going to tell my mom."   
"She's not going to approve w/ this." said Giles.   
"It's not her choice. See you later." and she left the house   
"You can't let her do this."said Oz.   
"I know I won't.." said Angel. "i'll make sure it's me to die. The way you drain my blood is the demon has to drink me. I'll let her think she's going."   
"Buffy! your back. Told your mom?" said Oz.....   
"Yeah.. I told her she had the choice to come to have a last look at me or to stay home hoping everything will be all right." said Buffy.   
"what do you want?"said Xander.   
"I want her to stay home and hope. I could sure use aprayer for tomorrow night."   
Angel said, " What do you think she'll do?"   
"I think she'll come. I'll find out tomorrow won't I," "I guess it's getting late I better go home.."   
"Hey Buff.. you didn't come back her for nothin' Eat w/ us . Giles is cooking something. Aren't you GIles?" said Xander.   
"Yes Stay fo dinner. At least let us have one last meal together." said Giles.   
"O.K. Let me just call my mom and ask her to come over.   
-- Mom. It's Buffy. Giles is cooking dinner for us. so why don't you come over?"   
Joyce: I'll be right over.   
"She's coming. So what ya makin'"   
"I'm not sure yet." said Giles   
"Buffy, before you sacrifice yourself can we have one last date? Say at the movies Graveyard?"   
"Before lunch. Your finally ok with this? Angel?"   
"Can't go against you - you might stake me hehe! I love you. Your my gal"   
"I love you. Your my Manly Vampire."   
"Hello Giles."   
"hello Joyce"   
"When I'm gone you can use my room as the do it room for the two of you K." said Buffy.   
"It was just the candy!" said Joyce. Angel smiled.   
"Let's umm.. eat now." said GIles.   
"O,k." Buffy said in her perky voice.   
"Buffy.. speaking for everyone We will miss you." said Giles.   
"We will always love you after your gone.." said Willow.   
"Oz and I'll visit you grave everyday."said Xander.   
"Good to be loved. Doesn't the Footoury demon have trace of Vampire in him?" said Buffy.   
"Yes" said Angel   
"Maybe if he kills me he'll bite me and I'll be a lady Vamp and I can live w/ U 4 ever and we can go further then a kiss." everyone stared. "I'll just eat."   
"I want you all to know I love you." said Buffy.   
"Actually back to the demon biting U part. He won't. With a stake. he'll stake you below the heart." said Angel.   
"Oh.....oh.. there's blood onmy plate!!!" said Buffy.   
"What?" said Giles.   
"The illusinations Buffy it's not real. TOuch it. It's not blood." said Angel.   
"Oh....mmm I'm just going to go home. I'm done eating."   
"Buffy. Want me to come with you? I can drive you." said Joyce.   
"No..you finish eating.. I'll walk I need fresh air anyway. Bye." said Buffy.   
"I"m coming." said Angel.   
"I'll be ok!"   
"Buffy I'm coming incase the demon apprears. I want to spend as much time as possible w/ you."   
"Fine" said Buffy.   
"See you tomorrow." said Angel.   
"Bye." Buffy.   
Buffy and Angel walked arround the park and to Buffy's house. They get to the door."Hihihi.." Buffy was crying very hard on Angels shoulder.   
"I"m scared. Afraid of dieing. I don't want to."   
"So let me die instead." said Angel.   
"no.. I don't want you to die."   
"Come on. Lets get you into bed. Put on your PJ's while I make some tea."   
"Are you whering anything under that comforter?" said Angel.   
"Yeah! I'm whering my silk red PJ dress. It's supposed to be worn on special occasions, but since after 2 night I won't get to where it. So I put it on" said Buffy.   
"Here's your tea. " saod Angel   
"Thanx. I love you." said Buffy.   
"I love you too!" said Angel."I'm going to go now. Get some rest."   
"Goodnight Angel."   
"GOodnight Buffy."   
Joyce comes home. Buffy puts a jacket over her pJ's, gathers clothes for the next day. "Mom, I'm going to Angels."   
"Goodnight" said Joyce.   
"Angel."   
"Buffy. What are you doing? You'll catch cold."   
"Who cares? I'm dieing tomorrow night anyway. I just wanted to be with you. Now let's go to bed together." Buffy is still in her pj's Angels in his BOXERS. Nothing but the BOXERS and an undershirt:) They're talking in bed.   
"Were you lonely?"said Angel.   
"A little. I was aching to see you. I wanted one last night in the same bed as you." said Buffy.   
"We can't do what I think you have in mind.."   
"Pleeeease.. what's the harm? It's just for one last night?" said Buffy   
"You remember what happended the last time." Buffy made a face and out came." O,K." (You can picture the thing going on) An hour went by. Another hour went by. THen Buffy just cuddled close to Angel. Angel looked at Buffy as she fell asleep by his side. Angel said, "GOodnight" and kissed her on her forehead! The next morning:   
**********   
Angel's in a robe and making eggs, which of course can't eat. yesturdays dinner he just watched and drank blood* Buffy took a shower and came into the kitchen. With a smile Angel said,"Buffy, I made eggs and bacon for you.. Sleep well?" he smiled.   
"Hehe.. yeah & thank you." said Buffy.   
"For what? Breakfest?"said Angel   
"Yes.." 1 hr past. IT's 10:00 a.m.   
"Let's see a movie or go shopping." said Angel   
"But how. it's daytime? You'll burn."   
"The sewers." Angel.   
"Oh yeah.. I should of guessed.. I'm ready when you are...." 

THey went to the movies and went back to Angels place and lay next to each other. "Tonights the night. THe night I die! I love you. " said Buffy   
"I love you very much. I'll mis you fore ever. I'll never forget you." said Angel. Tears came down both their cheeks.   
THey lied down all day. NOw it's 6:00 p.m.   
"It's time to meet Oz, Xander and Willow at Giles." Said Buffy gathering her weapons for the fight.   
"Hi Giles."   
"Hello Buffy, Angel"   
"Buffy , your going to have to keep an eye out for illusions. They're strongest near the demon" said Angel.   
"I won't fail. I won't let anything get in my way. Let's Go."   
"Buffy, I'm still looking for the protecting spell." said Willow.   
"Forget the protecting spell I don't have time. He's going to come ~4~ me. I don't want that. I want to come after him. Let's go now!" said Buffy.   
Angel grabbed Buffffy and gave her a long kiss. And once more said," I love you!"   
"Footoury demon(in the park)" Buffy started kicking and hitting him, then the illusion came.   
"They are all demons. See. look a them. THey are demons and your vampire toy is evil. Kill them all." said the demon.   
"I have to kill them." said Buffy in trance.   
Angel ran up to her and shook her. Everyone ran up to her to hold her while Angel was heading towards the demon. "It's not your time to die."said Angel..   
"BUt you said --!" said Buffy.   
"Only someone who didn't love you would let you die. I love you. You can't die yet. I have to." said Angel.   
4 feet from demon. Buffy tried to get free of her friends holding back. She knocked them down.   
"Buffy!!" Willow shouted. Buffy ran nd jumped over Angel to be N front of him and kicked him back.   
With tears she said,"I said I'd be the only one to die! Goodbye"   
"Turn around!!" yelled Angel.   
Buffy turned around and the demons stake went below her heart. Buffy quickly with alll her strength staked him in the heart and it vanished while she fell to the ground. Everyone was crying. They ran p to her. Angel picked her up. "She's lost a lot of blood! We have to get her to hospital now!"   
THey ran to the hospital. "Someone help me!!"   
Angel yelled..   
DOCTOR: She need's a lot of blood. Even after she gets the blood, it will be a while before she wakes up.   
"Buffy......"Angel sat alone by Buffy. He didn't leave her side. ~2 days went by.   
Buffy opened her eyes and said , "Angel" in a weak voice.   
"Buffy Your awake! Doctor says it will take time for your wound to heal." said Angel.   
"My wound? Was it deep?'   
"Yes.. you lost a lot of blood. You'll be o.k. though. just rest!"   
"Have you been here all night?" said Buffy   
"Buffy, I've been here for 2 days and nights. I couldn't leave your side. I wanted to be the first person you saw" 


	2. Healing

Two more days pass and Buffy is taken home in a wheel chair. At Night. Oz and Willow went home and Xander went out 2 get icecream for Buffy. Comes back w/ it and Leaves. ***   


Angel carefully puts Buffy in bed and Joyce said, "Goodnight feel better." Angel: Goodnight  
Buffy(weakly: Angel. Can you please stay with me. I want company.  
Angel: O.k. 1 second... (Angel takes off his shirt and his pants and gets in bed with Buffy. They :) cuddle. Buffy: Goodnight Angel  
Angel: Goodnight (He kisses her on the 4 head)  


Angel & Buffy are still in bed, Angel says, "Goodmorning Buffy. How are you feeling?" Buffy: Sore and tired  
Angel: O.K. . . . . You have to get up now.   
Buffy: iino.  
Angel: Come on....  
Buffy: Oh... fine .. ooh.. (slowly got up) It hurts.  
Angel: How about this. I'll carry you down stairs to the kitchen, I'll make you pancakes.   
Buffy: Thankyou  
Angel: For what?  
Buffy: Just for being here

Angel is in the kitchen making pancakes. Buffy sat down at the table watching Angel's every more like a little kid.  
Angel: (laugh)- What?  
Buffy: Nothing. I'm just watching you. It amazes me how well you cook what you can't eat.  
Angel: I wasn't always a vampire.  
Buffy: I know.  
Angel: They're done.. want syrup on them?Buffy: perfect LovR! (while eating) so when do you think I can start patrolling?  
Angel: I don't think you'll patrol for a week maybe. I thought you'd like not having to be the slayer for a while. Buffy: Yeah, but it's me. Slaying is part of me. And I wouldn't call this escaping my Slayer duties. Patrolling's my nightlife. Take away the slayer part of me and you've taken away part of my life.  
Angel: I'm dying to give up being immortal.  
Buffy: Done eating. I'll wash the dish.  
Angel: It's o.k I'lll was it. Just relax.  
Buffy: Suit yourself.  
Joyce: Morning. How are you feeling Buffy?  
Buffy: Like a pillow with no stuffing. Other then that I'm great! How are you?!  
Joyce: good. . Angel, you cooked...  
Angel: Yep.. How many would you like? Joyce: 3 with a little bit of syrup. I guess your stuck here all day.  
Angel: No big deal since I am stuck w/ Buffy.  
Joyce: Your stuck w/ me too. (smiling)  
Angel: Two women for company is always better then 1.  
Buffy:(slowly got up to Angel;whispered) Are you flirting w/ both of us?  
Angel: No.. Joyce want anything to drink?  
Joyce: No thanx  
Buffy: I"m going to go back to bed. Now I know how Cordelia felt.  
Angel: need me?  
Buffy: I'll walk. Muscles could use the exercise.

Angel still looking concerned drank out of the blood from a mug that said, "Bite me" Angel stared at it. Then he watched Buffy slowly and painfully climb up the flight of stairs. Joyce just munched away and when she finished she went to the fridge for milk.  
Angel: done?  
Joyce: Yes, but U go up to Buffy. I'll do my dish. Make sure she's all right.  
Angel: I bet she is.

Angel got up and brought his cup of blood w/ him knowing Joyce probably wouldn't enjoy the sight of it. he walked upstairs to Buffy's room to find the door closed.   
Angel: Buffy? You all right?

When he didn't here an answer he opended the door and saw Buffy wasn't there. His blood raced worrying Buffy went to go slaying. Buffy stepped onto the old ladder from the attic and then crack! The ladder snapped in half for the results to be Buffy lying on the floor in pain. [perfect way to get better] Angel ran to Buffy's side, affraid to touch anything. Afraid he might hurt her even more. He was more then worried when Buffy hadn't opened her eyes, but then she did.  
Angel: Buffy! What were you thinking?! Don't say anything. Don't move.  
Joyce: what happened--- oh god! BUffy! Is she all right?  
Angel: I don't think she broke anything. Buffy are you . . How many fingers am I holding? (holding 4 fingers)  
Buffy: 4? I just wanted see some stuff in the attic.  
Angel: Let's get you in bed.  
Joyce: I should of put in a new ladder. This probably wouldn't of happened if she went to school.

Angel carefully picked up Buffy. She moaned with a lot of pain. Her hole body ached. She actually had tears from it. Angel wiped her rosy cheek with his sleeve.  
Angel: I'm going to check to see if your wound is starting to bleed again. O.K.

He lifted her shirt a little and saw the bandage was soaked with more blood, so Joyce got another bandage to put it on Buffy.  
Buffy: I can't take the pain! It's too much. My whole body aches, from head to toe!  
Angel: Go to sleep and you'll feel better. I'll sit by your bed.   
Buffy: Is that really all it takes?  
Joyce: I want you to be more careful cause of that wound. I'm going to the grocery store for some stuff for dinner. (she left)  
Angel: Just rest 

(kissed her on the lips. Buffy put her arms around him 4 a minute until Angel pulled away. And he gently placed Buffy's arms on her side) Rest. I'll stay by your side the whole time.  
Buffy: The whole time? (tears)  
Angel: Yeah :)  
Buffy: O.K. 

She fell asleep and Joyce came home.  
Joyce: How is she?  
Angel: She's fine. better.  
Joyce: It's too bad you can't eat. I'm going to make an Irish dish.  
Angel: I'm not going to stay over tonight anyway.  
Joyce: She been sleeping calmly.  
Angel: No, she's been moving around quite a bit.

Buffy's dream -- Buffy and Angel were outside on a picnic at daytime. And they talked and ran around and then they walked to Angels mansion. And then went further then a kiss. End of dream.  
Buffy: Angel what time is it now?  
Angel: 11:00 (A.M.) Feeling better? Buffy: Yep.. My body isn't aching as much. Now it's just wound thats killin' me. Hold me?  
Angel: I'll hold you.

Angel lifted her gently. He held her ~4~ 10 minutes.   
Buffy: The pain in my stomach is almost gone. I like it when you hold me.  
Angel: I like it when I hold you too, but you know we can't get too emotionally close like we did the night before we thought you were going to die.   
Buffy: I'm not easy to kill. (Angel put her down)  
Angel: your not an easy person to love.  
Buffy: Neither are you. How long have I been asleep?  
Angel: It's 6:00 P.M. now. Now I can go.  
Buffy: [yelled] No! Please don't go.  
Angel: You have to get used to sleeping alone again. GOodnight. [Angel kissed her again.]  
Buffy: I LUV you! (kissed him back on the lips!)

Angel pulled way and left the house in the dark night sky. Buffy got up and looked out her window. She sadly watched Angel walk away. Angel went to his mansion and stored at a photo he had of Buffy and him together.  
Buffy got dressed because her mom wanted to take her to the mall. She put on a sorta tight, red tank top and a pair of blue denim, tight jeans. Then she heard a familiar voice. Not a compforting voice. An evil voice. It was the demon she had killed. A part of him was alive for a while. In Buffy's head she heard the voice of the demon say, "Buffy, I'm back shortly to kill your lover. To finish the job. To suck his blood slayer."

(yelled) Buffy: Mom, I'm not going.   
(She leaped out the window and onto the small ledge and jumped to the ground. She was still hurting from her wound. The wind was blowing on her eyes as she ran. No matter how much she was in pain, she would not stop running to save her love that she knew she could never really be with. The demon was nearing Angel. Angel had his back to the door/curtain. Buffy was nearing Angel's house. Then Buffy heard that voice of the Footoury demon.)  
  
Demon: You can't stop him. Don't even try. I'm right behind him. You can't stop me from having his blood.  


Buffy ran into Angel's mansion as teh demon was about to suck Angel's blood. Buffy ran up to the demon and with a lot of power she threw the demon away from Angel.  
Buffy: Actually! I can football face. Short time, not see.  
Angel: Buffy? What are U crazy, fighting in that condition? (half falls Angel catches her)  
Buffy: Your welcome Angel for saving your vamp neck.  
Angel: Sorry.... I'm just scared you'll get hurt.  
Buffy: I already am in all kinds of ways. Should I fight this demon alone or will you help me?  
Demon: I'm not interested in you slayer. I tryed killing you once. And you outsmarted me and killed me.  
Buffy: Then how--  
  
Angel: THis kind of demon has a special power. Well, that's his. part of him to come back to life. And now he wants to finish the job.  
Buffy: Oh...well I'm not letting him finish the job! Cause I'm going to kill him again.  
Demon: Did you not hear what I said? I'm only interested in your lover. Not you Slayer! You're making me angry!  
Buffy(shouts): Too bad! You're not getting Angel or me without a fight. Capeesh? Now I know whay I hate football.  
Angel: (gently,but loud): Buffy. you can't. I won't let you your injured.  
Buffy: Maybe you don't understand. I'm fighting too!

Angel turned VamP and said, "No you're not!" THen threw her on the floor to knock her out.  
Demon: I'm gonna suck you dry. I'm gonna make you look like a prune.  
Angel: Like she said, I'm not going to let you have me or her w/o a fight. you're the one who's going to die. What are we waiting for?  
Angel runs up to the demon and punches. They extange punches. One after another Angel nor the demon are hurt. Angels left hand punches to the right, but blocked by the demons right. With everysingle punch the other blocks it. Angel started kicking the demon. Demon pauses....  
Angel: What's wrong? Battery running out of battery fluid  
Demon: No.. gaining fluids for my "Battery"  
He kicked Angel and he flew slmost half way across, the room.  
Demon: Now how do you feel vampire? Angel: Fine.. just fine. :) How R U? 

He charge at the demon and knocked it off its feet. It got up shortly and punched Angel. Then it tried to stake Angel with the two horns on his ugly head. Angel swung under the horns, grabbed the demon and kicked and then threw him on the ground. The demon quickly got up and stared at Angel as if studying him.  
Demon: You think you have the strength to kill or even fight me? dream on You won't even make a scratch.  
  
Angel: That's what you think. I'm just warming up.  
  
Angel pulled him down again and then threw him again. The demon got up and then his eyes flashed and he flew past Angel and picked up Buffy.  
Demon: hmmm... smells good. Maybe I should bite instead of staking her again.  
Angel: put her down! I'm warning you.  
Demon: you want her? You can have her. Catch. [he roughly threw her to Angels side, but catched her.  
Buffy: iiimmmmm   
Angel: BUffy..  
He placed her on the floor by the fireplace. The he ran up to the demon who moved out of the way. Again Angel ran after him, but faked to the right and jumped up because the demon jumped up. Angel pulled the demon from the air and threw him towards the couch. Buffy was slowly regaining conciousness. Making small moaning sounds. Angel glanced @ her and the demon punched him in the stomach.  
Angel: AH!! THat hurt. I guess that flash in your eyes released some sort of inhanced power -strength.  
Demon: Correct  
Angel: (laugh) Your so cheap.  
  
And the punching, kicking and throwing started again. A pretty long and exhausting fight. Odds were almost against Angel. Buffy started to regain conciousness faster and fast w/ every punch and Kick Angel recieved. She opended her eyes and saw how beat Angel look and how the other demon barely had a strength. She didn't feel like moving yet. She wanted to gather the strength left in her. She just closed her eyes a little fromthe pain below her heart and opened them.  
While Angel was fighting he saw that Buffy was waking up. Now he really started to kick the demon's a$s. He didn't want to risk Buffy risk getting killed. Buffy lifted her head and inched her way up to standing. She slowly started to walk tords Angel and the demon.  
  
The demon's eyes flashed again. He disappeared. He reappeared behind Angel holding him.  
Demon: Still think your so tough? huH?  
Angel: Cheap tricks. I've always done pretty good without cheap powers like the one you're using. Eat my elbow .  
He hit him but it had no affect. The area Angel punched was hard as a rock. The demon' s mouth opened to kill. Buffy started walking faster and then when she was behind him she grabbed his neck. Angel felt nails scratch his neck. Buffy held onto the demon as he let go of Angel. He kept flinging Buffy, but she wouldn't let go.  
Demon: hehehehe! You've go guts slayer. 1st your stabbed under your heart, shoved to the ground by a vampire you love. Ironic. -Why don't you just get off and save yourselft new pain.   
Buffy: I've got more guts then you know. Angel what R you waiting 4? I can't hold him ~4~ever.  
Buffy kept kicking the demon. Then Angel started punching him. The demon used his body to throw Buffy off of him. THen he lifted her and threw her at the wall. Buffy's back hit the wall hard and she hit the floor on her front.  
Demon: Pest! 

THe demon hedded to Buffy (still awake) and kicked her once. And kicked her again in the wound.  
Buffy: ha Ouh!! [The demon threww her again past Angel and flew over him 2 kick Buffy again.]  
Angel: :( Buffy!!!!(yelllled) Leave her alone!  
Demon: Maybe I'll just kill you 4 good.  
  
He picked up Buffy and was about to throw her at the ceiling, but then Angel pushed the demon away grabbing Buffy from his arms. Buffy was still breathing. but barely concious.  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
The demon got up. Angel ran outside and hid Buffy in a cement hole. He ran back into his practically destroyed home and charged @ the demon while grabbing a sword. The demon swiftly moved out of the way & tripped Angel. He fell back, then he kicked the demon and jumped to his feet.  
JOYCE(at Giles) : She's not in her room.  
Giles: Then where is she?  
Xander: That Buffy just can't stand being away from Angel.  
Giles: Xander come w/ me. Joyce stay here.  
Joyce: Wait!! What's the harm in her being at Angels?  
Giles: The demon could be there. Just stay here.  
Xander: So am I like a batman or a Robin?  
Giles: Ah....neither. . whatever that is.. you're just here, so you can attend to Buffy.  
Xander: Great... This time I'm not even a side kick. JOY!  
Angel is on his feet & picked up the sword and swung it at the demon. he missed.  
ANGEL: You're really starting to bug me now.  
He rambed the demon. Punched and punched and kicked. he grabbed him by the horns and threw him @ glass. Jumped on him. Meanwhile Buffy is loosing a serius amount of blood. Angel: You are going to seriously pay for hurting Buffy!  
Demon: Hope she dies. You will too.  
Angel: Don't count on it pal.  
The demon gets up again and then exchanges a few more kicks. Angel jumped over him and ran to his fireplace grabbed a knife, and tossed it at the demon . He missed and grabbed another sword and swung it at the demon and missed. Giles and Xander ran in.  
Xander: $HIT!!!  
While Angel was fighting, Giles asked, "where is Buffy?!"  
Angel: I hid . .. . her. (still punching)  
Giles: Where? Is she hurt?  
Demon: Get out!!!   
He ran up to GIles and kicked him out.   
Xander: I'm w/ Giles.. GOodluck Angel ! (Ran out.) U all right Giles?  
Giles: Yes, bbut we have to find Buffy now. WHere did Angel hide her?  
Angel: I'm killing you once and for all! I hope U like metal.  
He plunged the sword in the demons heart. Then Angel ran outside.  
Angel: she's hurt badly. I put her in a hole by the sid of my house. Over here. (jumped in the hole) Oh .. Buffy!  
He put his arm around Buffy and the other arm under her knees and lifted her.  
Angels: She's lost way too much blood. Xander, Giles grab her. Be careful.  
Giles: We need 2 get her 2 a hospital really fast.  
Angel jumped out of tthe hole and took BUffy. They all go into the car. and drove off.  
Angel: HurrY!  
Giles: THis things going as far as it can go!  
Xander: Finally we're here.  
Angel: Somebody help me! Somebody!  
Giles : Hello! We have an injured girl here!  
Xander: She's bleeding!  
Doctor: We're a little budy here, can't you see that?! ( he looked tords Angel & BUffy) OH! THis way. Please. I need some nurses. Nurse Jan and Nurs Liz over here. Show this man to the emergency room!


	3. Life or Death

Buffy is in the hospital bed under intensive care. She's got those nose tubes in her nose. Angel is holding her hand and staring at her. One tear came down his cheaks because of fear that his worst fear might come true.. Buffy dying.  
  
Angel ( to the doctor): Will she come out of it?  
Doctor: We have to run the tests.  
Angel: So run them!  
Giles: Angel, calm down. Getting excited isn't going to help   
Doctor: You should wait in the lobby while I run the tests.   
Giles and Angel walked out of the room. And saw Willow crying on Oz's lap. Joyce had her head in her lap and Xander was just staring out the window.  
  
Oz: Angel, Giles... guys..  
Joyce: Is -- - Will she be all right?  
Angel: She lost a lot of blood. It took the doctor+his nurse a while to stop the blood. They don't know if she'll be all right. They gave her a blood transfusion.. I'm not sure if she'll.. .. live.  
Giles: Why don't you site down and relax.  
Angel:I'm not going to relax (raises his voice a little)  
Joyce: Can I go see her?  
Angel: They're running tests  
Oz: For what?  
Angel: I'm not so sure... maybe tetnis .. checking her heart beat maybe...  
Doctor: Excuse me, who is the mother of Ms. Buffy Summers?  
Joyce: I am. Will she be all right doctor?  
Doctor: She's going to live(smiles) I don't know when she will wake up though. I have a few questions to ask you though. I should have asked this the first night she came in. How did she get hurt?  
Joyce: He would know.. Angel?  
Doctor: Angel?  
Angel: (thought 4 a few seconds) We were in the old highschool and she fell through the stairs and something sharp fell and hit her.  
Doctor: hmm.. and what happened tonight?  
Angel: She was on a ladder and it snapped in half and she fell.  
Doctor: Ok. She can have two visiters in the room at a time.  
Giles (to Joyce): Do you want to go alone or do you want someone w/ you?  
Joyce: I'll go alone.  
She followed the doctor to the room. The doc. walked away. Joyce sat down next to Buffy and held her hand.  
Joyce: Buffy if you can hear me. Please..fight. Get well.   
(She stayed in the room with Buffy for an hour. She walked out of the room and went to the lobby.) I can't stay in there any longer. I'm going to go home to get some rest. Angel.. please. Watch over her for me. Call me if anything changes. [She leaves]  
  
Angel: Does anyone else want to see her?  
Willow: I want to see her when she's awake......  
Oz: same here.  
Xander: Go ahead.   
[ Angel walked slowly to buffy's room - sits down next to her]  
Angel: Be strong Buffy. ( Once again holds er hand in his...and pushed back her hair) Be strong**.   
Buffy's Dream :  
**Buffy and Angel cleaned up Angel's mansion after the fight and after Buffy was in much better condition. She just had a bandage around her stomach. Then they took a walk around the graveyard. and then around the park. Buffy spread a red+white checkered cloth on the grass and put the basked down. Angel sat down and then Buffy took out two lettuce and tomato sandwiches. She sat next to Angel and they ate. When they were done eating they stared into each others eyes.  
  
Angel: For now on we fight together.   
Buffy: Yep. That will probably prevent me from getting hurt again.  
Angel: We'll be together forever.  
Buffy: What can I say?.. Love is Immortal.   
- And they just cuddled. But then when they least expected it a huge demon appeared. Very ugly and big. It was a different Footoury demon. The slayer hunter, but this one was interested in vampires too. Angel to be exact. Angel and Buffy ganged up on him. Apparently this demon was pretty strong. Stronger then the real Footoury demon Buffy and Angel had killed. Buffy and Angel didn't even make a scratch on this demon. The demon threw Angel and then picked up Buffy by the neck. Angel got up and started running to save Buffy but it was too late. The demon plunged a stake into Buffy's heart. Blood spilled out of her chest onto the grass. . staining it red. The demon dropped her as Angel got there. He lifted her up a little and more blood came out of her mouth.  
Buffy: Angel! (quietly)  
Angel: BuffY! (tears) NO!!!!!!!!  
Buffy's eyes closed and she had no pulse. Angel got up and killed the demon. But at the same time Angel was staked.  
Buffy gasped and shot up from her dream.  
Buffy : Ah! AngeL! ANGEL!!  
Angel: Buffy! oh god You're ok!  
Buffy: Angel?! You're alive!  
Angel: I'm right here. ( he held her tight and then they smooched. Then he put her down and gave her another pillow)  
Buffy: In my dream we were attacked by the Footoury demon. It was stronger. He put a stake in my heart and then he put a stake in your heart and dissapeared.  
  
(Buffy was so loud when she yeld Angel that people in the lobby heard. Willow, Xander, Oz and Giles ran into Buffy's room + smiled when they saw her wide awake.)  
  
WIllow: Buffy.. How do you feel?  
Buffy: It hurts, but other then that I'm ok.   
Giles: It's great that your alright.  
Buffy: You thought I wouldn't make it? You have such little faith in me. I'm a fighter. So how long will I be in this joint?  
Angel: They want to keep you here for a week to be safe. They don't want to chance you getting hurt again.  
Buffy: Oh...please. I'll stay in bed all the time until I get better if you want. But don't let them keep me here for a whole week! I don't mind a day or two. But please Angel!   
Angel: I don't know.. i'll ask your mom -----   
Buffy: Where is she?  
Giles: She went home. I'll go call her now. ( calls her.. joyce goes to the hospital)  
Joyce: oh Buffy! You're alright!  
Buffy: yep.. Can I come home tomorrow?  
Joyce: Are you kidding me. . No. I don't want you getting hurt again. No.  
Buffy: Pleeeease. I'll stay in bed as long as you want me to. For 5 days. PLEASE .  
Joyce: That would be ok.but I'm wanted back at work. I won't be home to take care of you.  
Buffy(quickly said) : Angel can!k  
Angel: What? Me?   
Buffy: Angel? (she made an upset face )  
Angel: Yeah.. I'll take you to my place..  
Buffy: Mom?  
Joyce: Oh all right..  
Buffy: Yay! (cough) Can't wait till this wound goes away.  
  
Thin Nurse (high pitched voice) Excuse me! She can't have too many visiters. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave. One can stay.  
  
Joyce: Angel you can stay I'm going to talk to the doctor about her coming home.  
- THe nurse left after everyone left -  
Angel: Go to sleep. You need _lots_ of rest.  
Buffy: Ok. If thats what my vamp wants.. Night.  
Angel: Night.. Sleep well.. Don't have anymore nightmares k? (Angel sat back and watched her fall asleep and then he fell asleep.  
( That morning everyone came back. Before Joyce was going to leave for work she stopped by the hospital to tell Angel that Buffy is allowed to leave the hospital after lunch.)  
Buffy: Great!  
Angel: Don't get so excited. I've probably said this a million times, but rest. You need to.  
Buffy: You know pretty soon we are going to start calling you the god of resting.  
Angel: Funny.  
Buffy: I'm a funnygal. you can call me Buffy Funny Summers.  
Angel: Ok. Funny Buffy. . . don't talk just look.. Want the T.V. on?  
Buffy: Ah .. huh.  
(They flip to Jerry Springer)  
{Person: You %#$$#@ H@e. I can't believe you slept with thta #)@!% crac head. I'm going to squash that crac heads face! }  
  
Buffy: Change it. That stuff is so fake. They probably act it all out ahead of time. Ooh! Rugrats ! They are so cute.   
Angel: You want me to leave this on?   
Buffy: See anything else that's appealing to you.  
Angel: Here a show about vampires...  
Buffy: Boy...people sure want to see people getting bitten these days. (sarcasym)  
Angel: Ok... Rugrats. Let me first see if the news is on.. Those cops who shot Diabenoko 42 times were told they are not guilty. That's something I don't here everyday.  
Buffy: You can leave the news on if you want. I'm going to close my eyes and listen. I'm sorta tired.  
Angel: I'll just shut it off.  
(He slipped his hand under Buffy's and then she tightened the grip on Angel's hand and she smiled. Then she fell asleep and went into her little dream world. Angel was a vampire and Buffy was the ordinary Slayer. It was a sunny spring day and Buffy+Angel walked around the mall. They went to Giles where the gang was and then the next day Angel went to school w/ Buffy. They were voted hottest couple at Sunnydale High. Then they went to Angels place and did the smoochies. and much more. (sorry no details in this fic) After that Buffy woke up.  
Angel: Read to go home?  
Buffy(smile) : Yay!  
(Angel put her in a wheel chair and brought her to the lobby everyone was.)  
Willow: I'm so glad you get to go home today. Feeling much better?  
Buffy: A whole lot.   
Giles: Let's get you home or rather let's get you to Angel's house.   
(Angel put her in the car and then finally got to his house. Angel picked her up and put her in his bed. )  
Angel: Here you can eat this in bed.  
Buffy: What is it?  
Angel: Take your top off. the top.. take the top off.. not your. . top  
Buffy: (laughs) Someone's horny i think.. Yummy.. Chicken w/ brocelli and peas looks good ..Cooked it?  
Angel: Actually , Giles bought it for me to give to you.  
Buffy: What's on the menu for breatkfest?  
Angel: Whatever you want   
Buffy: This chicken is very good. It's tender  
Angel: Believe it or not, but I made brownies. . for you.  
Buffy: I always knew you were a talented vampire.  
Angel: Eat up.. so you can tell me how good you think my brownies are.  
Buffy: Your recipe?  
Angel: Yeah.  
Buffy: Wow, now you've surprised me. Since they're your own recipe. I bet they're defenately going to be good.  
(13 minutes of chewing and swallowing ) There I'm done.. (ate a brownie) You should give the recipe to my mom.  
Angel: I came up with it in10 minutes. When you 1st got hurt.   
Buffy: Are you going to just call it your brownie recipe or some other name?  
Angel: I'll call them my Buffy Brownies.  
Buffy: How about Buffy+Angel brownies?  
Angel: Buffy+Angel Brownies.. B & A Brownies Inc.   
Buffy: (giggle) this is so good! Now I guess since It's late you're going to want me to go to sleep.   
Angel: Yeah, If you want to get better.  
Buffy: Will you come to bed too? You look kinda tired.   
Angel: I'll got to bed too. (got in bed leaving on his pants and undershirt.) Good night.  
Buffy: Goodnight! See you in the morning.   
Angel: See you in the morning.   
-  
Xander(boxers and undershirt) : You think she'll be all right?  
Anya: Sure. She always manages to get better. Chill and come to bed You look like a zombie.  
( Willow + Oz on the phone)  
Willow: I'm so glad she's feeling better. I'm worried about her.  
Oz: Why?  
Willow: I'm just afraid that she'll get out of bed and step on glass or trip over a stick. .The last time she fell from the attic.. What's next. Lately her luck hasn't been exactly what I call good luck.  
Oz: Don't worry. She'll be fine. And Angel will make sure she doesn't do anything that will hurt her.  
Willow: Yeah She'll be ok. Good night oz.  
Oz: Goodnight.

( Morning )

(Angel cooked some pancakes for Buffy. Buffy got out of bed and into the kitchen.)  
  
Angel: You should of just called me over.. the place is still a little wrecked. I didn't do much cleaning.  
Buffy: I can see that.  
Angel: Come on.. (he scooped her up and put back in bed) I'll go get the pancakes and you can eat here .... ...... ...... Here eat. PUt some some food in your stomach.  
Buffy: Don't even remind me how bad that hospital food it. (chewed) In the morning they gave me mushy oatmea. They didn't put any brown sugar in it.   
Angel: Can't have oatmeal with brown sugar..  
Buffy: Yeah! And then for lunch they gave me mushy oatmeal and then a tuna sandwich.. It had no salt.  
Angel: What? No salt?  
Buffy: It sucks without salt. (chewed and swallowed) That nurse.. um.. nurse Jane was such a bitch. You know the one who made you all leave. She looked so cold, like she didn't..  
Angel: Like her job?  
Buffy: Yes.. I just didn't like her.  
Angel: What did they serve you for dinner? Oatmeal?  
Buffy: Fortunately no.. They gave me the most horrible mash potatoes I've ever tasted, asparigus, spinach, chicken, Which wasn't that bad and for dessert they gave me icecream, that was almost melted by the time they gave it to me! All the food sucked. I never want to go back there.  
Angel: You were very talkative this morning.  
Buffy: What time is it?  
Angel: 10:17 Why?  
Buffy: Just wondering .. Girls got know what time it is or we're lost..in ..space.  
Angel: What is it you want? Come on I know there's something.  
Buffy: Nothing. (giggle) I just wanted to know. What are we going to besides sleep and talk.  
Angel: Well, I'd say if it were up to the bitchy nurse Jane, she'd probably make you go to sleep. But since I'm not her, I'll just advise that you at least close your eyes. Meanwhile, I'll clean this dish.  
Buffy: Oo ok.  
(She closed her eyes not because she was tired, but 4 Angel and then she fell asleep. This time her dream is far from that ordinary life she wants. She opens her eyes in bed to see that she's orange with a little yellow and she had white arms and legs. She still had her shiny blond hair.)  
  
Buffy: What!!! Why am I all round.. I can't look down that far. Oh MY GOD! did I get fat? (she looked in the mirror) WhAT! I'm I'm a peach! (she walks to willows bed)   
Buffy: This better be a dream. Willow? Willow wakup !   
Willow(yawning) Whaaaat?   
Buffy (yelled) Willow! Look at me! I'm a peach. I'm round and yellow and orange.   
Willow: Wow , weird dream I'm having..   
Buffy: Willow! This is NO dream! This is serious. I gotta go to Giles. I've got to see Angel. You have to come w/ me.   
Willow: You can't go out like that..  
Buffy: And what, rot like a peach!  
Willow: Ok.. calm down. I'll come with you. Chill  
Buffy: Right.. I belong in a fridge! I'm probably going to start talking like a peach. . like food. that sounded odd. (they ran out of their dorm and ran in the streats and got to Angel's place)  
Angel: Who's there?  
Willow: Me and my peach.  
Buffy: Willow!  
Angel: Buffy? Is.. is that you? (laughs)  
Buffy: Don't laugh! It's not funny! I'm a peach. That's bad.. How can I fight and do stuff. I'll just roll over.  
Angel: Maybe an evil put a spell on you. or something.  
(Buffy went into the sunlight)  
Buffy: I'm going to Giles. Maybe he can help me.  
Angel: Don't! Now the sun's really up. You'll ---  
BuffY: Angel?! I'm rotting! I sure wish this were a dream. I want to wake up. Angel!  
Angel: Buffy! (then she dissappeared)   
[Buffy shot up yelling]  
BuffY: Angel! Are you here! Angel!  
(he ran in the room) Angel: What? Are you ok?  
Buffy: My dreams lately haven't been that great. This time, it didn't even start with something good. I woke up as a peach! I was literally a peach and I was rotting.  
Angel: Hmph. I don't think I put any peaches in your pancakes.. Wait... What's that big....  
Buffy: What??  
Angel: That big orange spot.. It's got like a yellow to it. .   
Buffy: What! Is....Am I starting to get round!?  
Angel: (laughs)Just kidding .. Joking with you.  
Buffy: It's not funny  
Angel: Would you like a peach? They're sweat like you.  
Buffy: Stop  
Angel: Hey (laugh) Some of that was a complement. Think of something to get your mind off it.  
Buffy: I never knew that's what being a peach is like. It's almost worse then being eaten.  
Angel: What would you rather be, a peach or be immortal?  
Buffy: Immortal. And if I were like you I probably wouldn't be lying in bed right now.  
Angel: And you wouldn't be able to do stuff during the day if you were like me.  
Buffy: well, then omit that part of being like you.  
( At school )  
Willow: I feel bad for Buffy having to stay in bed 4 a week.  
Cordelia: Well, now she knows how I felt.  
Oz: On the bright side, she's got Angel to keep her --  
Cordelia: They're probably makin out right now.  
Giles: I doubt that.Buffy + Angel won't do that again. They know better.  
Cordelia: They'll be so tempted to I bet though. They probably fantasize about it.  
Xander: God, Cordelia do you really think about them like that?  
Cordelia: Oh come on. You know they want to. Speakin of that.. I bet you want to get your hands on Willow right now.  
Willow (angry) That is just ---- i can't believe you! (walked away)  
Oz: I'll see you guys later.   
Giles,Xander,Cordy: Bye.  
Giles: Well that was a nice chat huh..  
Xander: Yeah sure.. And I wasn't thinking about Willow. . In that way. We should probably go to class.  
Cordy: You can go without me.. I have to put some makeup on.  
Giles: Bye (sigh) Can't wait till Buffy returns.  
( At Angel's mansion - End of the day )  
Buffy: I hope Willow comes to visit.... me.  
Willow: Hey, Buffy. hi Angel  
Buffy: Hey will.  
Angel: Hi.  
Willow: So whatcha been doin?  
Buffy: nothing much.  
Willow: Oh right.. you in bed..can't do anything. Oz would of come but he had to go into his cage. How are you feeling better I hope?  
Buffy: Much better. Look it's healing!  
Willow: Oh that's great!  
Angel: Willow are you ok?  
Buffy: Are you?  
Willow: Yeah, everything's fine.  
Buffy: Will......I know something's up.  
Willow: Ok Cordelia. got to me that's all. Throught Xander. Remember the dance...Xander and me kissed, that day Cordelia got hurt?  
Buffy: yeah ... just ignore her.. Whatever she said.  
Angel: You shouldn't let other people get to you.  
Buffy: Or bite you..   
Willow: This is probably too much for you.. just forget it.  
Buffy: No! If you want to talk about it ..go ahead. I don't mind.  
Willow: It's just a comment.  
Buffy: ok.  
Angel: Willow can you stay for a while? I'm going out.  
Willow: Sure (smile)  
Buffy: wait! Where?  
Angel: I think I'm going to get some more pigs blood. I'm sorta running low.  
Buffy: oh...see ya  
Angel: Bye... Oh and in 10 minutes give Buffy her pill.  
Willow: Check (Angel walked out) So is the pain releiver helping.  
Buffy: Yep.  
Willow: You know .. Cordelia can be such a bitch sometimes. I don't know why Xander ever liked her..   
Buffy: There's some stuff we don't know about guys.  
Willow: Tell me about it.. Geez (Willow got up and went to the kitchen to get Buffy some water. )  
Buffy: OoH! Water.  
Willow: And the pill..   
Angel: hey..i'm back.  
(perky voice)Buffy: With a lot of blood. Look's appetizing. ..ahh..If I were a vampire.  
Angel: You know me, I get hungry. What about you Hungry?  
BuffY: A little.  
Angel: I got you macaroni and cheese for you and Willow.  
Willow: Oh.. you didn't have to get me anything   
Angel: i'm a gentleman. Here.. it's still warm.   
Buffy: Would you do anything for a cure.. to be human again?  
Angel: Maybe   
Buffy: What if Willow could find a spell that could make you human?  
Angel (serious voice): Depending on how risky the spell would be, I'd do it.  
Willow: It would be very risky, I don't even know of a spell though.  
Buffy: You could find one... We can find one  
Angel: You_ want _me that bad?  
Buffy: You know I love you and I know you love me. If you can become human and stay human. Then we can be be together without risking you becoming bad.  
Angel: Yeah, but I'm handy as a vampire. I'm your link to the demon world.  
Willow: Hey! You can't rush into this. First I have to actually find the spell. you know.  
Angel: We have some time to think about it. Why don't you just --  
Buffy: What , no dessert? What happened to those brownies?  
Angel: Oh right.. Willow you want one?  
Willow: Yeah.. with milk.  
Angel: here.. enjoy!  
Willow: Oh...imm.. these are good.. great. Where did you learn to cook these Brownies or when?  
Angel: Before I was a vampire. I started a little cooking.  
Willow: Can I take a couple home? It's starting to get late.. I wouldn't mind staying, but I don't think you need one more person to cook for.  
Angel: No. If you want to. .stay. It's no problem. I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep next to Buffy.  
Willow: That sounds great.  
Buffy: Hey! I have an extra pair of PJ's you can borrow.  
Willow: It's too bad I have school tomorrow or I'd stay all day tomorrow.  
Buffy: It's no big deal. I'm going back to school Monday anyway. No biggy.  
Angel: How is the wound?  
Buffy: It's healing pretty fast. . and pain is at a minimum.  
Angel: You need to take another pil.  
Buffy: uh huh. (willow got up went to the bathroom to change. She came back and Angel just had pants and undershirt on)  
Willow: Sure you're going to be comfy on the couch?  
Angel: yeah..  
Buffy: Night   
Willow: Goodnight.  
Angel: Night.  
(Buffy+Willow both closed there eyes. Angel stared at Buffy. Then he layed down on the couch and went to sleep. Angel had a dream)  
Willow left for school. Buffy and Angel went to the church. (daytime:) They got married.. Then they went outside and Angel doesn't burn. They went back to Angel's and got into bed + started kissing and so on. Then morning came.. they went outside.. meanwhile a gypsie is working on a curse. The curse is in effect. Angel starts to burn and then Buffy does. and they both are gone.   
Angel jumps up at 3:00 in the morning. Looks at himself and Buffy. Then he calms down and goes back to sleep.  
(Morning - 8:50 - Comes )  
Buffy woke up early and slowly got out of bed to not wake up willow. She tip toed to the kitchen. Took a bowl + poared cereal into it and milk. Then ate. Buffy looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for school. So she speed walked to Willow and shook her.  
Willow: Ah!(waking up Angel)  
Angel: Buffy you're out of bed.. You should stay---  
Buffy: It's 9 you're going to be late for school. Don't you have that test 1st period?  
Willow: OH! Yeah.. I gotta go ( she changed and left)  
Angel: You shouldn't have gotten up.  
Buffy: Oh..Please a little excersise wouldn't hurt would it? Besides I was hungry. I wasn't going to lay in bed and starve myself until you woke up. I'm not bleeding.  
(phone ran ANgel picked up)  
Angel: hello?  
Joyce: Hi Angel? I just wanted to tell you that I'm not workin Saturday so you can bring Buffy home and I can get her either tonight or tomorrow.  
Angel: I'll ask her .. - Buffy it's your mom. She wants to know if you want to go home tonight or tomorrow night.  
Buffy: Tomorrow night.  
Angel (2JOyce) : Tomorrow night.  
Joyce: ok.see you both tomorrow.  
Angel: Bye (hung up)  
Buffy: So .. I guess I have to do more resting.   
Angel: Nothing else to do other then talking. I'm actually planning on taking a nap because I didn't get much sleep last night. I woke up in the middle of the night.  
Buffy: Night mare?  
( Angel nodded yes) Uh.. Was I in it?  
Angel : Yeah.  
Buffy: What happened?  
Angel: We got married... We came back her and then we kissed. .... (he tells her the rest of the dream)  
Buffy: Almost as bad as my nightmare. It's actually the second time I've had it.   
Angel: Yours _was_ worse. Well, I guess we both need a nap.   
( Buffy had her arm in bed and Angel went in the same bed arm around her. They fell asleep. They were asleep. In the middle of the day Buffy woke up and slowly went outside to get some fresh. She breathed in the air slowly. She heard footsteps to her side and saw Angel.  
Buffy (closed the door) Angel...  
Angel: Buffy, you never know what's lurking around.  
Buffy: I can fight though  
Angel: You remember what the last demon did to you..  
Buffy: of course I remember. .. Like it was yesterday. Every stab, every push That demon was just very strong. And I was weak. I could take a demon any time now.  
Angel: I didn't mean to push you. I had to. I didn't want you get hurt by the demon.  
Buffy: Hey.. I'm not holding it against you. I don't need an explanation, I know why you did.  
Angel: So let's just go back to bed then and wait for night.  
Buffy: Okay. I guess I'm still sleepy.  
(So they slept the rest of the day. Buffy is for now, scarred with night mares where Angel Angel ends up dead. A 6:00pm. Angel woke up . [Just sat up] watching Buffy squiggle around. Then BOOM!)  
Buffy:(screams) Ah! ( She jumps up.)  
Angel:(grabbed her and held her close) Buffy, it's alright.  
Buffy: Angel...I don't know what to do. These nightmares . They won't go away. In everyone you end up risking your life or someone just kills you and me. I want them to go away! It's too painful!  
Angel: Shh.. They'll go away. You have to be strong.  
Buffy: Uh huh.. strong (voice quieting) Strong.. They'l go away.   
( The both of them got dressed..went outside. They walked through the semi empty streets. )  
Angel: On our way to the house.... if a vampire or demon attacks.. us, let me fight it.  
Buffy: unless I need to protect myself (she had a stake in hand.)The nightmares I'm having are so disturbing( A vampire jumped from the tree+Buffy plunged the stake at his heart) You know, maybe it's trying to state something about what I want like one thing I wish is that you were human or could at least go out in the sun.  
Angel: For the disturbing part of your nightmares.. they'll get better. They will turn good.  
Buffy: I know. They just all seem so real. (stopped in front of her door and kissed him) Goodnight.  
Angel: Goodnight.  
Buffy: I hope so.  
  



	4. Just Another Demon

this episode takes place.. around season 4 - 5. I recently decided.. since I mention Faith in episode 3 that.. Angel will yes.. have left Sunnydale as at the end of Season 3.. but returns to Buffy :) 

Written By, Lauren L aka Buffy  
Typed By, BuffyBabe33 aka Faith  


(It is a sunny morning and Buffy didn't have any nightmares. She put on a blue three-quarter sleeve boat neck shirt, and a tan floral skirt. Joyce drove her to school.)  
  
Willow: Buffy! You're back!  
Buffy (smiles): Yep ... I'm back and I'm dangerous.  
Xander: How's the wound?  
Buffy: Almost gone. (She lifts her shirt for them to see.)  
Willow: You're feeling great?  
Buffy: Almost.  
Cordelia: Hi, Buffy. Now, do you know how I felt?  
Buffy: Yeah, except I was worse.  
Cordelia: Are you holding off on the whole slaying thing?  
Buffy: Yes.  
Cordelia (with attitude): So did you and Angel boogie? Are you going to get down tonight?  
Buffy (annoyed): No, we didn't boogie. And we are not getting down tonight. And when we do boogie, our love is strong. All the men you'll ever take to the bed won't compare with Angel and me.   
  
(Angel had a cape over him and watched and heard Buffy.)  
  
Cordelia: Nice dis ... I'll have to think of a comeback. Oh wait, here's one. What I do with men won't compare because I won't be getting down right away like the slut you are.   
Angel still watches. Now he is a little concerned about what Buffy will do.   
Willow: Hey, let's cool down.  
Cordelia: What do you have to say now?   
Buffy (upset): Nothing. (Boom! She punches her and she falls.) I am not a slut. With us, it's more than just getting in bed. It's love. You and whomever you have will never compare with Angel and me. I am not a slut.   
  
(Just with her hand on her face, Cordelia stared at her.)  
  
Buffy (quietly): I am not a slut ...I'm the Slayer. That's all I will ever be. Don't follow me Willow. I need to be alone  
  
(She walks away. Giles walks up to them. Angel still watching.)  
  
Giles: What happened? Cordelia, did she punch you?  
Cordelia: The bitch punched me.  
Willow (steamed): She's not a bitch, you are. Served you right.  
  
(She walked away too and Oz followed her.)  
  
Xander: This is a good morning. For me anyway.   
Cordelia: Shut up, Xander.  
Xander: You know ... for once... Cordelia shut your big mouth. If anyone's the ho, it's you.   
  
(Xander walks away. Giles goes his own way. Angel walks to the right of school. He saw Buffy climb out of a window and walk away. Angel followed her from a distance. Buffy went to the Bronze. She started dancing with a lot of guys. Angel went in and placed the cape under the table. He stood away from the door and watched Buffy. He moved to be in Buffy's view. She stopped dancing when she saw him and she walked over.)  
  
Angel: Cordelia really got to you this time huh...  
Buffy: How'd you know?  
Angel: I was watching you.  
Buffy: You were spying.  
Angel: I wanted to see how you were doing away from ... me.   
Buffy: I'm doing fine. Since you heard everything then you know what Cordelia said. What'd you think of what she said?  
Buffy: So what are we standing around for? Let's dance.   
Angel: I don't dance.  
Buffy (grabbed his hand): Oh come on. Let's dance. You didn't follow me just to watch me dance.   
Angel (smiled on the dance floor): Ok. Let's dance.   
  
(They danced away. Buffy and Angel could feel the heat. The tension building. A few times when they danced Buffy's back was pressed against Angel's front. Buffy facing Angel.)  
  
Angel (still a fun voice): Buffy, I think we're getting a little too close.  
Buffy (smiled): No, where're not.  
  
(They kissed.)  
  
Angel: Buffy, it can't happen again.   
Buffy: I know. We won't let it happen again. What's the harm in a little kissing?  
Angel: You're right, it's just kissing. But we have to keep it under control.  
Buffy: Yeah, under control. (They continued dancing.) You love me, right?  
Angel (smiled): Hey! You know I love you.   
  
(Night came and Angel and Buffy left the Bronze.)  
  
Buffy: Patrolling time.  
Angel: You can't. The doctor said you should wait till the wound is the size of a walnut.  
Buffy: Oh come on ... It's healing. It won't open and I'm stronger now. The last time I was weak.  
Angel (in a serious voice): Exactly. You were weaker. And you got weaker when you tried fighting a super strong demon.  
Buffy: Plus you pushed me.  
Angel: I want to forget about that, but I had to do that. Anyway, what if we encounter a stronger demon or just one as strong as the last.  
Buffy: We ... we'll be fighting together.   
Angel: Right, together. The last time we fought together it didn't do you much good. You almost died.  
Buffy: That's pretty clear in my head. Now, I'm not as weak as I was before. I've regained my strength. I can fight. Don't forget. I brought along my best friend.   
Angel: Huh? Your best fri-  
Buffy: Mr. Pointy. You know a stake is a Slayer's best friend.  
Angel: You shouldn't go patrolling tonight.   
  
(They are just standing around.)  
  
Buffy: Whether you like it or not. I will get my way somehow. Alone.  
Angel: Fine. Let's go patrolling.   
  
(They walked away from the Bronze.)  
  
Buffy: Hey, there's a vamp over there. Hey where'd it go?  
Angel: The sewers.  
Buffy: How'd you know? I mean, he just disappeared. How? Wait let me guess. You smelled him?  
Angel: Yeah, but over there, there's a sewer door and I figure that's how he disappeared.  
Buffy: Right, I could have figured that out.  
Angel: So, let's go. I just hope he didn't get away.  
  
  
(Angel went down and when Buffy came down, he supported her when she jumped the rest of the way.)  
  
Buffy: I doubt he got away. He was shabby looking.  
Angel: Cowards never get far. Tomorrow night can we go for a dinner or -  
Buffy: NO!  
Angel: Oh.  
Buffy: No. There he is. Hey! Get -  
  
(Buffy sprinted toward the fleeing vamp with Angel following.)  
  
Angel: It can't get far.   
  
(Buffy pulled the vampire back, through him to the ground.)  
  
Buffy: Hey! Get up! I need target practice. Ih! (Those sounds she makes when she fights. She hits him. Hits him again with her fist.) Oh, come on, you're no fun. Fight back, you little wimp.  
Vampire: I am not a wimp slay-a.  
Buffy (teasing): Ooh ... now you're a tough guy. Are you going to slap me?  
  
(The vampire surprises Buffy by swinging his leg back and then forward and then tripped Buffy. She fell back.)  
  
Angel (worrying 'bout the cut): Buffy?!!  
Buffy: I'm fine. (She jumped up and kicked the vamp to the ground.) Wow! You surprised me. Wowy. You know how to trip people. Do you know how to smack?  
Vampire: I know how to kick your ass!  
Buffy: I doubt that, but I'm a little curious ... Why were you running from me, if you think you are such a tough guy?  
Vampire (laughs): I was not running from you. I was running from a stronger, more destructive demon. He is stronger than you are. And you (looking at Angel), you call yourself a vampire. Helping a Slayer. Do you love her?  
Angel: Yeah I do. And I'm more of a vampire than you'll ever be. (He punches the vampire a few times then passes him off to Buffy.)  
Buffy: Thanks.   
  
(She punched him and kicked him and threw him to the ground again. She lifted him and then passed him to Angel. Before Angel touched him the vampire leaped into the air and flipped and landed behind Buffy. He jumped up and kicked Buffy with both feet.)  
  
Buffy: AH! (She fell forward into Angel's arms.)  
Angel: Buffy!  
Buffy: I'm ok, really. (Getting up with Angel's help) No problem. I'm all good.  
Angel: You're sure?  
Buffy: Yeah. (She stood still for a second and then turned around really fast. She kicked the vampire to the ground.) Eat this. (She plunged the stake into his heart and he disappeared.)  
Angel: Well that wasn't hard, was it? You're sure you're ok?  
Buffy: He was an easy kill. My back just aches a little. It'll go away, though.  
Angel: So, shall we go back to my place for tea? Or your house?  
Buffy: Your house is fine...  
  
(Back at Angel house. They are sitting across from each other.)  
  
Buffy: Good tea. What do you think about what that vampire said?  
Angel: What?  
Buffy: The thing about that demon. He said he was running from a strong demon. Stronger than me.   
Angel: What about the demon?  
Buffy: Well should we go after it ... find it?  
Angel: How do we know if it's endangering people? Plus we don't know what kind of demon it is. Until it kills somebody it will be hard to find it. Where would we start? We have no clues.  
Buffy: The vampire said he was stronger than I was...  
Angel: That vampire didn't know how strong you are. You've gotten stronger.  
Buffy: But I still have to recover.  
Angel: Well, you handled that vampire pretty well. You'll fully recover.   
Buffy (blinks and yawns): Yeah ... I will... (She just stared at Angel. Blankly.)  
Angel: Buffy, are you ok?  
Buffy: Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just ... a little ... (yawn) sleepy. That's all.  
Angel: Then maybe I should take you home.   
  
(She lowered her head into the comfort of her folded arms.)  
  
Buffy: No, ... (yawn) no ... (yawn) ... don't ... (yawn).   
  
(She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Angel got up and walked to his bedroom and to the bed. He pulled the comforter and sheets over and went back to Buffy. He slowly and gently lifted her head from the table and pulled the chair out from under the table. He picked her up, carried her cradled in his arms and put her in the bed, then covered her with the sheet and comforter. He took off his jeans and his shirt. And got in the bed next to Buffy in boxers and an undershirt. He kissed her forehead.)  
  
Angel: Sleep well ... sleep well ... (He kissed her forehead again and closed his eyes and fell asleep.)  
  
(The next morning, Angel woke up a little earlier than Buffy and watched her sleep.)  
  
Buffy: Angel . . .   
Angel: Buffy ... still tired?   
Buffy: A little ... Did I fall asleep on the table? (Angel nodded.) So you put me in bed?  
Angel: Yeah ... that's all right, isn't it?  
Buffy (smiling): Oh, yeah ... you know it's all right with me. I love just being next to you when I'm sleeping. Boy, a battle sure can make you tired.   
Angel: Yeah ... I was actually pretty tired. But you know we can't keep on spending the nights. You have a home and a bed. I just mean we shouldn't get too close every night.  
Buffy: I understand . . . Well, there isn't much to know. It's just I was tired and wanted to spend this night with you.  
Angel: I know, but that's what I mean. Every night we want to spend time with each other after patrolling. We can't spend every night together.   
Buffy: I just can't stay away from you ... but I know ... I'll try, but it'll be ... -  
Angel: . . . hard.  
Buffy: Yeah. (Pause) Since this is a Saturday, can I just spend one more day with you, before we even try to stay away a bit?   
Angel: Ok, but there isn't much we can do.   
Buffy: Cuddle and talk ... And since I have an appetite for food ... I'll eat too.  
Angel: Ok, if that's all you want to do.  
Buffy: I love spending time with you and I'm still sleepy, so I might just fall asleep again.   
Angel (smiles): You can fall asleep in my arms.   
  
(Buffy smiles and closes her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: I can't avoid saying I love you, you know, no matter what I do.  
Angel: Me too ... I love you and I couldn't stand it if anything ever happened to you, which is why I keep saying. (He looks into her eyes.)  
Buffy: We can't let this go too far.  
Angel: You know. The more I think about us ... maybe I should just stay away all together, at night - and during the day you should try and stay away from me.  
Buffy (raising her voice): No, I won't stay away. Just because of some curse, it doesn't mean we can't stay together. There can be a serious US. (She lowers her voice.) We just can't get close, close.  
Angel: I don't know ... This is a tough situation. It will never disappear.  
Buffy: I know that. I do.  
Angel: Maybe we can forget about me going away -  
Buffy: Yeah.  
Angel: For now.  
Buffy: For now - we'll be careful.  
Angel: The subject will come up again.  
Buffy: It always does.   
Angel: When it does, we'll have to make a decision.  
Buffy (lower voice): A decision.  
Angel: Let's just go to sleep.  
Buffy: Sleep is good.  
Angel: Goodnight.  
Buffy: I love you. (Angel looks at Buffy with serious eyes.) What?? It's ok to say that I love you. It doesn't mean we are taking it too far. Goodnight.  
Angel: Hey.  
Buffy: What?  
Angel (smiles): I love you!  
Buffy (smiles): Night.  
  
(The next morning, Buffy rose from bed, walked to the kitchen and took out a bowl and ate Cheerios. Angel got up and came up behind her.)  
  
Angel: You got up early?  
Buffy: Not really. Twenty minutes ago. I'm going to get dressed and tell Giles about what the vampire said.  
Angel: Why?  
Buffy: Because I feel I should let him know.  
Angel: Why, so early? It's only 8:00.   
Buffy: Umm, nothing.   
  
(She got up and dumped the much remaining Cheerios in the garbage, walked in Angel's room and got dressed. Angel stood in the kitchen, wondering what was going on in Buffy's head. Buffy walked back to Angel.)  
  
Angel: Buffy, what's wrong?  
Buffy: Nothing is wrong. I'm just going to tell Giles now.  
Angel: Then, what is it? Are you mad at what I said yesterday?   
Buffy (walks up to Angel): I - am - not - angry with you. I have to go now. Bye.  
Angel: But why so early?  
Buffy: (at the door): Because...  
  
(She walks out. Angel is just where he was. The scene moves to Buffy walking the sewers. She sees a vampire, runs up to it and kicks it so it turns around.)  
  
Buffy: Hi, I figured it would be nicer to visit you during the day when you're more awake.  
Vampire: Slayer?  
Buffy: What is it? I'm not wearing my Maybelline mascara?  
Vampire: Cute.  
Buffy: I'll tell you what's cute. This stake in your beat less heart. (She sticks the stake into his heart and it's gone.) Wow, that was actually a fast, easy kill. (Shouts) Hey where you all hiding?  
  
(Buffy found another vampire, which quickly annihilated. One vampire jumped in front of Buffy. She started punching this stronger vampire. Then another vampire came from behind Buffy. He pushed her into the other vampire, which tried to bite her, but she got out of the way and he bit his lip.)  
  
Buffy: Can't you guys fight by yourselves? It's like you're afraid to fight me alone.  
Vampire (Irish accent): It's easier to kill you when there is -   
Third Vampire: - more of us to help kill you.  
Second Vampire: Many more will come. You should give up now -   
First Vampire: You won't - you don't have a chance.  
Third Vamp: Just give up - be an easy kill.  
Buffy: Not a chance vamp .  
First Vamp: Enough talking. More fighting.  
  
(Buffy kicked the first vamp in front of her. With her other leg, she turned around and kicked the second vamp and punched the third vampire. She continually punched and kicked them.)  
  
Buffy: What ... is that all you have? So, where are your other friends?  
Fourth and fifth Vamps: Right here, Slayer.  
Buffy: So this is the many more vampires that were supposed to come?  
Second Vamp: I love to bluff.  
  
(They all surround her. They stare for a few seconds. Buffy kicks vampires 1 and 2 by doing a split in the air. She punches the third vampire. She kicked the fifth vampire. The big thin vamp 4 kicked Buffy from behind. Buffy fell, rolled over, and jumped up. She threw vampire 4 off from her.)  
  
Buffy: You guys are a real pain.  
First Vamp: That's nature.  
  
(Soon all 5 of vampires were "on top of her." She had trouble blocking all of the punches and kicks. Back at Angel's house, Angel dials a number.)  
  
Voice: Hello?  
Angel: Giles, its Angel.  
Giles: Oh, hello, how are you?  
Angel: I'm good. Is Buffy there?  
Giles: Not here.  
Angel: Did she ever come by?  
Giles: No, why?  
Angel: Buffy told me she was going to you house to tell you about a strong demon mentioned by a vampire.  
Giles: Do you think she went after it?  
Angel: No.  
Giles: How so?  
Angel: I don't think she'd go after a demon that she has no idea what it looks like and where it is or what demon it is.  
Giles: Do you want me to look for her?  
Angel: No. I'm sure she'll be all right. (Thinking) I'm worried about her. (Out loud) Bye, Giles. Thanx.  
Giles. Bye.  
  
(Back into the stinky sewers with the fight. Buffy's pulled up hair is a mess. Her face and hand and clothes are dirty from being punched and thrown into the ground. Buffy has an almost terrified look. She punched and kicked the vampires best she could. Then vamp 3 (big and strong) lifted her and threw her and she hit the wall of the sewer that turns left (corner). She scrambled to her feet and she started running away. They started running after her.)  
  
First Vampire: Come on! This is all you have to offer. I thought you were tough.  
Buffy (panting): You won't be so tough when you're all alone. (She sees a thin ray of light. To herself.) Light, I'm going to make it (She was two feet from the ladder.)  
  
Second Vampire: No, you're not. (He leaped up and landed in front of her and he pushed her to the ground).  
Buffy: Oh! No! I will live!   
  
(She took the stake that she had in hand and put it in his heart. She jumped up. The others came and attacked her. Once again, she couldn't take them. She jumped up and kicked vamps 1 and 3 in her split method. The she flipped back, turned around and climbed up the ladder. Vamp 4 grabbed her foot. Vamp 5 tried yanking her down.)  
  
Buffy: Ah! Let me - go!   
  
(She kicked them with her other foot and she climbed up. She pushed open the top and got out. Left the top open. Vamp 4 burned a little, although he was still alive. Buffy ran and ran. A demon ran in front of her.)  
  
Buffy: God. What is it with you all? You pop out into the open like the 101 Dalmatians. Are you the demon that was chasing a vamp lately?  
Demon: Kla.   
  
(Buffy punched it, kicked it. It kicked her.)  
  
Buffy: Ouch! That area is a little sour. (The demon threw her into a tree. Her back hit it and made a crashing fall.) Ouch! Shit! That hurt!  
  
(Buffy struggling to get up, got up and ran and ran. Finally, she reached Angel's house. She ran in and bumped into Angel. She bounced back and he held.)  
  
Angel: Why are you trembling? Where'd you go what happened?  
Buffy: Sewers - and -  
Angel: Slow down. (He picked her up and layed her on top of the bed. He got a wet washcloth and wiped her filthy face.) You look terrible. Why did you go to the sewers?  
Buffy (breathing heavily): I wanted to see how I fight alone, without you. I wanted to see how weak or strong I was. I killed two vamps, but then more came.  
Angel: Slow down. How many?  
Buffy: Five. I killed one of them. I almost didn't make it out of there. And then . . .  
Angel: Shh.slow down!  
Buffy: I got out and then a demon attacked me.   
Angel: You think it was the same one that attacked the vampire we killed?  
Buffy: It wasn't. It wasn't that it was strong. It was that I was just weak. But it threw me into a tree and now my back really hurts. I thought I would be able to fight on my own.  
Angel: You have to give it time. You'll heal completely soon. Just give it time.  
Buffy: I just -- I was so weak... what does kla mean?  
Angel: No. Now just rest. Close your eyes. I'm going to call Giles about the other demon you encountered.  
Buffy: Ah huh. Ok. (She closed her eyes.) Everything just aches now. My hands and feet. My muscles are sore. Every thing hurts now.  
Angel: Shhh ... Buffy please. Just rest. Save your breath. Relax.  
Buffy: Ok. Do you know what the demon is by the language?  
Angel: Buffy, please just rest.   
  
(He kissed her clean head. Angel dialed the phone - Giles.)  
  
Angel: Giles?  
Giles: Yes . . .Angel?  
Angel: Yeah. I just wanted to tell you Buffy is all right. On her way back, she encountered a demon, but she doesn't think it was the demon that was chasing the vampire. Anyway, it's a Klat-zag-urr demon. They date back to the 1700s. They sacrifice man. Can you research for more info on it?  
Giles: Sure . . . How did you know it was a Klat-zag-urr demon?   
Angel: Buffy must have asked it if it chased a vampire lately and it said Kla. I know the language.  
Giles: What does Kla mean?  
Angel: It means no. I'm going to go.  
Giles: I'll do the research. See you round.  
Angel: Let me know what you've found.  
Giles: Bye.  
  
(Off the phone. Buffy opened eyes ... looked at Angel.)  
  
Angel: Giles is going to research the Klat-zag-urr demon. It must have attacked you from a reason.  
Buffy: Maybe it was disturbed.  
Angel: But by what?  
Buffy: Maybe by the other stronger demon.  
Angel: But what's the other demon like?  
Buffy: That's what we have to find out . . .   
Angel: Now we know what we have to find. And you need to rest. You know that was not a very wise thing - to go into the sewers in the day when I can't go outside to save you if you need me.  
Buffy: I'm sorry.  
Angel: Apologize mostly to yourself. It's your life that could have been taken, not mine. I would just be a devastated wreck.  
Buffy (smiles): Ok to me. I'm sorry. Now I'll rest. (She closes her eyes.)  
Angel: You do that. (He walks away.)  
  
(The scene drifts to Oz and Willow walking in the park. They heard a ruffling sound.)  
  
Willow: What was that?  
Oz: Probably nothing.   
(The demon that attacked Buffy jumps in front of them.)  
  
Oz: Willow, start running. I'll catch up with you.  
  
(Willow started running. Oz started fighting the demon. Two minutes later he ran to follow Willow. She went to the library to find out about the demon and Oz went to tell Giles.)  
  
Giles: Oz, you look ... wolfed out.  
Oz: Yeah, I am. Willow and I were attacked by a demon. It was strong. And it was speaking this weird language.  
Giles: Did it sound like Kla, Kloo, Klaz, something like that?  
Oz: Yes ... how'd you know?  
Giles: Buffy was attacked by the same demon.  
Oz: Willow is researching the demon.  
Giles: I think I already know what kind of demon it is.   
  
(Giles plopped a fat book ... it had old, fragile pages. He opened to a page that had a picture of the demon. It is gray, its skin is bumpy, and its eyes are red with a blue pupil. It has tan pointy ears. On side of its eyes it has a whisker type thing that's gray.)  
  
Giles: This is the demon that attacked Buffy and you and Willow. A Klat-zag-urr demon. It is very strong. You actually know that since you were attacked by it and are probably wondering and meaning to ask how to kill it.  
Oz: You read my mind like you were inside my head. So how do we kill it? The Klat-zag-urr demon?  
Giles: That's the problem right now. We know everything about it, but not how to kill it. I've looked in five books all ready and I couldn't find how to kill it. Two of these books were books only about that demon. All the books say that this demon normally doesn't go after human.   
Oz: Hmmm . . .maybe Willow can find something.  
Giles: We have one more problem. There is another demon. He - it is even stronger. It's not afraid to come out during the day. We can't find out what kind of demon it is because Buffy is still a little shaken from the attack to give a description to Angel.  
Oz: What happened?  
Giles: Buffy, out of nowhere, felt like going to the sewers to fight some vampires or demons to test her strength. She encountered five vampires. She got out of there and the Klat-zag-urr demon jumped in front of Buffy. She barely made it to Angel alive.  
Oz: How is she?  
Giles: I think she is a little traumatized by the event.  
  
(Angel is in the woods looking for the Klat-zagg-urr demon for information. He stops when he hears a movement in the bushes.)  
  
Angel: Okay, where is this demon?   
Klat-zag-urr demon: Kadaa ... (basically yea).   
  
(The demon came from behind Angel. Angel jumped out of the way. He quickly pushed the demon against a tree and started talking in Klat-zag-urr language.)  
  
Angel: Hi, I'm from the Angel institution to help you if you're afraid of a very big, bad demon. Has a huge strong demon been bothering you?  
The Demon: Yes. It makes everyone crazy . . .   
Angel: What kind of demon is it?  
Demon: A Gintia.  
Angel: Thanks. (He let go and the demon attacked him. Angel threw him against a tree.) Can't ever learn to respect others.  
  
(Angel went back to Buffy. Buffy sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.)  
  
Angel: Buffy ...How are you feeling?  
Buffy: Better, what did you find out.  
Angel: This demon we're looking for is a Gintia demon. It means growing demon. (A pause) What? What's wrong?   
  
(Buffy has concerned/confused look on her face.)   
  
Buffy: I had a dream . . .   
  
(Angel sat down next to her and put his hand on her hand.)  
Angel: What ... are you ok? Buffy? What happened?  
Buffy: I was attacked by a strong big demon. Then I attacked it and it got bigger and bigger. When I stopped hitting it, it stopped growing. Then the dream ended.  
Angel: That's it?  
Buffy: You know! You're not always the victims in my dream or always in my dreams all the time.  
Angel: I know. I didn't mean to give you that idea. Usually when you describe you dreams, they're long. Wait - you said that the demon kept growing ... every time you hit it?  
Buffy: Yah, so what? (Sighs) Am I attacking you? Cuz I feel like I am. That dream was just weird . . .  
Angel (smiles): No, you've given me worse.  
Buffy: Cuz - I'm - just (sigh) tired very ... Frustrated about every thing.  
Angel(softly): Hey ... You don't have to get involved with this Gigantia demon right away. Maybe you just need a -   
Buffy: - break, huh? I'll never get a break. If I don't go to demons, the demons come to me. They find a way to intrude my life. They're doing it now in my dream (starting to raise her voice) It's ... I don't know anymore! Confusing - a big pain in the ass!  
Angel (worried): Buffy, take it easy.  
(He kneels on the floor and puts his hands on his arms.)  
  
Buffy (sighs, a tear, voice getting shaky): But it's not easy!  
Angel: I know. But I'm here. I'll try to make it easier. You need to free your mind.  
Buffy: What? ... I can't ... I can't take it. Demons, they just keep coming. And I keep experiencing life or death situations. How much blood do you think I'm going to shed with this demon?  
Angel: Buffy! Shh ... lie down...  
Buffy: I want to finish my tea...  
Angel: I'll carry you.   
Buffy (tears): I want to stay here with you!  
Angel: I'll stay with you in bed. I'll be right next to you. You can treat me like a teddy bear - as long as you treat teddy bears nice.  
Buffy: I don't want to go to sleep or relax anymore!  
Angel: So we can lie down . . .not sleep. You need to rest/relax.  
Buffy (wiping tears): Fine. Can you carry me? Take care of me?  
Angel: You bet.  
Buffy: I don't need to bet. I know you will. (Sniffles, smiles)  
  
(Buffy pushed out the chair. Angel lowered down a little and Buffy slid in to his arms. He slipped her under covers. He got in on the other side. He kissed her forehead and he slid her head on top of the front of his shoulder and stared into space.)  
  
Buffy: Thank you.   
Angel: For what?  
Buffy: Being here when I need you.  
Angel: I'll watch over you even if you didn't want me to.  
  
(They stared at each other, lovingly and they looked away. Later, Angel got up with Buffy sleeping and called Giles.)  
  
Giles: Hello?  
Angel: Angel. I know the type of demon we're looking for.  
Giles: Oh, yes? What type of demon?  
Angel: Gintia demon.  
Giles: Do you know anything about it?  
Angel: No, I'm still researching it. Do you know anything about it?  
Giles: Let's see . . . Gintia . . . growing demon. Every time you attack it, it gets bigger in size. It also gets stronger. I think when you kill it; it regenerates itself as a stronger demon known as Gigintia. That's all I know. I'll look more into it if you want.  
Angel: Yeah that would be great. Buffy's still resting.  
Giles: Ok? How is she?  
Angel: I don't really know. She says she's very tired. She's a little fed up with everything. All the demons interfering in her life. To tell you the truth, Giles, I'm worried about her. It all started after that big Footoury Demon incident. Before that, she never really gave me any signs that she was plain fed up.   
Giles: Hmm, well, all I can say is watch out for her. So will I.  
Angel: Yeah ... make sure she doesn't do anything crazy, like going to the sewers to try to fight a bunch of vampires to prove to me that she can fight on her own.  
Giles: Angel, just be patient. She'll get better in strength and mind.  
Angel: Yeah, I know, I'm just worried. That's all.  
Giles: Yes ... and you also love her very much ... which is why you're worried so much. Maybe you should cut back a little.  
Angel: What? Come on ... that's a bad thing? What am I supposed to do?  
Giles: Angel ... relax. I'm not saying not to love her, just to have a borderline between just true love and the overboard love loosing a soul and hurting Buffy love. It's just a suggestion that's all.  
Angel: You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just going to go now. See you round.  
Giles: Bye.  
  
(They hang up. Buffy in a blue T-shirt and black pants - standing behind Angel. He turns around.)  
  
Angel: I was talking to Giles about the Gintia demon. There is also something I need to tell you about. It gets bigger and stronger every time you attack it. When you kill it, it regenerates itself.  
Buffy (yawns): Hmmm.  
Angel: Nice nap?  
Buffy: I guess. I've had so many I can't tell which are good or bad or weird.  
Angel: We've been busy with stuff.  
Buffy: Yeah...  
Angel: You and your injuries.  
Buffy (face turning grim): Yeah.  
Angel: And emotional problems. Things that you and I have to deal with together.  
Buffy: Yeah ... that are -  
Angel: - aren't always good. Some thing we hate to think about . . .  
Buffy: Uh huh.  
Angel: . . . Some things we don't feel like dealing with. Things are really complicated.  
Buffy: Okay! Stop! I get it, Angel. I do.  
Angel (walks up to her): I'm sorry. I know how hard everything is.  
Buffy: Is it night or day?  
Angel: It's Sunday night.  
Buffy: Damn ... so I have to go to school tomorrow. .. and I slept from 12:00 P.M. to now ... 6:30!  
Angel: I would've woken you up, but you looked so peaceful.  
Buffy: It's ok, I'm just sort of surprised that I slept all day.  
Angel: I'm not ... I actually thought that you were going to sleep till 8:00 P.M.  
Buffy (gazing into Angel's eyes): Figures ... that you'd say that. I have been through a lot.  
Angel: I know ... I understand.  
  
Buffy: Just lately I've been so tired. By the middle of the day, I'm wiped out.  
Angel: I wish I could sleep during the day, but sometimes things keep me up ... images in my head.   
Buffy: And I'm part of it ... that torture. I keep you up in the day. You stay up and worry that something's gone wrong. And you worry that something you said in the past to me will still have a maybe bad/sad effect.  
Angel: You're not the only reason sometimes I can't sleep. It's also the things I've done in the past. Done to people. Jenny Calendar. And also things I've done in the past before I even knew you existed, before I had a soul.  
Buffy: I'm the biggest reason.  
Angel: No, you're not the biggest...  
Buffy: You know . . . it's sort of funny how all of a sudden we're talking about not getting enough sleep.  
Angel (laughs): Yah.  
Buffy: From yesterday and today we can probably say that I'm not ready to patrol again for a while. I'm not ready physically and emotionally.  
Angel: And that's what I've been saying. You'll have to leave the slaying to others.  
Buffy: You mean Faith? She's not what I'd say reliable. She'll probably say she's slaying, but really partying.  
Angel: Fine. Maybe not her, but others. Buffy?  
Buffy: Yeah?  
Angel: I want you to know that there is nothing you need to prove to me. Nothing. Just you. You don't have to show me how strong you are or how weak you are.  
Buffy: I'm weak. That's what I proved.  
Angel (smiles): No, you're not weak. You're strong. You are very strong! You sent me to hell once remember? You're strong.  
Buffy: Please don't remind me about that. I hated doing that.  
Angel (laughs): I hated it, too.  
Buffy: Sooooooo . . . what now?  
Angel? I don't know. How about a movie? Haven't done that in a while.  
Buffy: Yeah . . . that's good . . . don't you ever wish you could be . . . (pauses)  
Angel: Be what?  
Buffy: Be human? Become human.  
Angel: Yah, plenty of times. Mostly when I'm with you.  
Buffy: I take that as a compliment. If you had a chance to wish to be human and it would become real, would you take it?  
Angel: Yeah . . . I think I would . . .  
Buffy: You think . . .? Like you're not sure . . .   
Angel: I would. Take that chance.  
Angel: Do you want me to be human?  
Buffy: No . . . yeah.  
Angel: Which one?  
Buffy: I want you human, but I don't know what I'd do without the vampy . . . you. You won't be as strong to save me.   
Angel: Xander does fine without super strength. I could probably still save you.  
Buffy: You'd still be strong?  
Angel: Yeah . . . maybe . . . I mean the last time I was -  
Buffy: The last time? (Angel looks away for a sec.) Angel...?  
Angel: Umm . . .  
Buffy: Angel . . . the last time you were human? When were you ever human? Before you became a vamp?   
Angel: You remember when you came to LA? To visit your dad? Are you still dating Riley?  
Buffy: No . . . I'm not. I remember when you came to LA . . .  
Angel: That day we had been attacked by a demon . . . looking for it, we separated and then I became human because of it. Then . . . stuff went on between us . . . the stuff we like.  
Buffy (smiling): Uh huh . . .  
Angel: Then I went to the Oracles and told them to make me vamp again. They turned back the clock so it never happened and I only remembered.  
Buffy: Did Cordy remember?  
Angel: I don't think so and Doyle is dead.  
Buffy: Oh . . . sorry to hear that.  
Angel: We sort of got over his death pretty fast. Cordelia is pretty over it. Wesley kind of became a distraction from Doyle.  
Buffy: Oh . . . I hate death. You want to know why I hate hospitals?  
Angel: Ok . . . yeah . . .  
Buffy (looks down): When my cousin was in one, she died.  
Angel (serious face): I'm sorry. That must have been hard.  
Buffy: It was, but that was a very long time ago.  
Angel: I'll always feel guilty about killing my family since I have a soul. My little sister.  
Buffy: That's tough.  
Angel: It doesn't haunt me often, but . . . (trails off) It's starting to get late. I don't mean to sound like I don't want you here, but um . . . are you staying here or going home?  
Buffy: Hmm . . . I guess I'll go home. I want to stay, but you know its school tomorrow.  
Angel (smiles): Can I walk you home, please?  
Buffy: Yes. (She smiles back, walks up to him and kisses him.) Let's go. (Smiles)  
Angel: Okay . . . I'll call you when I find out more about the Gintia demon.  
Buffy: Sounds great.  
  
(Angel and Buffy walking out of graveyard.)  
  
Giles: Gintia demon . . . I need to find out more about it. Here! Gintia demon . . . enormous . . . every time you hit the demon, it gets a few inches higher and it gets wider. Spits gas . . . pointy long knives come out of his hands . . . (blah blah blah) (He calls Angel. The phone rings and rings.) Damn, can't reach him. I'll call later.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel: So, Buffy . . . how are you?  
Buffy (thinking about what Angel said about him being human before): Huh? Ok . . . um   
. . . I'm ok . . . just tired still.  
Angel (looks down): Good. Look, um, Buffy?  
Buffy (looks at him): Yeah?  
Angel: Don't try and fight a bunch of vampires and demons, ok? Please? For a while.  
Buffy: That demon was an accident. I didn't go after it.  
Angel: Please promise me.  
Buffy: I promise.  
Angel (smiles): Good.  
  
(They arrive at her house.)  
  
Buffy: Well, umm, I'll call you.  
  
(Buffy opens the door. Angel touches her arm lightly.)  
  
Angel: Wait, Buffy. Can we talk for a bit first?  
Buffy: You know, you could come inside for coffee. (Smiles) My mom won't mind. She's probably asleep.  
Angel: Ahh . . . ok.  
Buffy (perky voice): Great!  
  
(They walk inside and sit in the kitchen. Joyce walks in wearing a blue robe and gray P.J. pants.)  
  
Joyce (smiles): Hi, honey. Hi, Angel.  
Buffy: Hi, mom.  
Angel: Hi, Ms. Summers.  
Joyce: Oh, you know you can call me Joyce ... coffee?  
Buffy and Angel: Yes, please.  
  
(Joyce puts the coffee on the table.)  
  
Buffy and Angel: Thanks.  
Joyce: No problem. I'll just leave you two alone.   
  
(She leaves. They sip the coffee.)  
  
Buffy (looks at Angel): So, what do you want to talk about?  
Angel: Huh? Oh . . . I was wondering . . . did you really go to the sewers to find some vampires so you could prove you're strong.  
Buffy (looks down): Oh, you wanted to talk about that.  
Angel  
(Lowers his head to see Buffy's eyes): Buffy . . .  
Buffy (looks up): I wasn't thinking . . . yes . . . that's why I did that.  
Angel: You know, you don't have to prove yourself to me.  
Buffy: Maybe I was trying to prove to myself that I can still fight great.   
Angel: You're great at fighting, though. (He drinks more of his coffee.)  
Buffy: Well, apparently, that sewer incident kind of proved I'm not so mighty. (She drinks half the cup.)  
Angel: You're, you were weak from your wound. You lost a lot of blood. You just need time to get some strength back.  
Buffy: You think I'll get my strength back?  
Angel (smiles): Of course you will.  
Buffy: I hope.  
Angel: Buffy, you don't need to prove anything to anyone or yourself.   
Buffy (yawns): Ok. Don't worry . . .   
Angel (finishes the coffee): You're tired. I should go.   
Buffy (quickly): No! You don't have to.  
Angel: You should rest.   
  
(He gets up and heads to the door. She puts her hand on his chest. Buffy runs to get in front of him.)  
  
Buffy (firmly): Wait! I don't want you to go.  
Angel: You have school tomorrow. I should leave. (He kisses her forehead as Buffy closes her eyes for a sec.)  
Buffy (raises her voice): Angel. Don't go. Please don't go. (She hugs him.)  
Angel (hesitates, hugs her): Fine, but why do you want me to stay so bad? (He lets go of her. Buffy hangs on to him and finally lets him go.)  
Buffy: Just - I don't want to be alone tonight.   
Angel: But your mom's -   
Buffy (stares into his eyes): Angel, please!  
Angel (sees the trouble in her eyes): Ok.  
Buffy (smiles weakly): Good.  
Angel: I'll stay, but I'm to leave early before it gets light.  
Buffy (smiles): K. Vamps got to do what vamps got to do.  
  
(Buffy and Angel walk upstairs to her room. Joyce walks in.)  
  
Joyce: Honey . . . oh Angel. (Smiles) I didn't know you were still here. Where's Buffy?  
Angel: In the bathroom.  
Joyce: Oh . . . (Buffy walks out in pig-covered PJs.) Buffy . . . I wanted to tell you that I'm taking a sleeping pillow because I don't feel well . . . So thought you should know I'll be out cold.  
Buffy: Ok. Feel better.  
Angel: Night.  
Joyce (smiles): Night.  
  
(She walks to her room. Buffy gets in bed.)  
Buffy: You can sleep next to me, you just need to take off your shoes.  
Angel: That's ok. I'll sleep on the floor.  
Buffy (giggles): Ok.  
  
(Angel lies down to the left of the bed. Buffy shut off the light. They fell asleep.   
  
Angel's Dream  
  
Angel was dreaming that Buffy became an angel. Buffy flew around the sky and landed in front of him in the daytime  
  
The Dream  
Angel (smiles): Buffy, hi.  
Buffy: Hey.  
Angel: How are you? Like being an angel so far?  
Buffy: Yep, you bet. (French kisses Angel.)  
Angel: Hehe . . . mmmm  
(Buffy grabs Angel and they fly into the sky, kissing.)  
  
(Buffy dreamt that Cordelia was a famous star and that Buffy was a doctor that created a way for Angel to keep his soul no matter what and walk in the sun. And that Spike became human and Anya was a demon, but good and married Spike. In her dream, Xander was a professional famous baseball player and by night, an exotic dancer and married to Cordelia. Willow remained a witch . . . a powerful witch married to Riley (whom Buffy does not know yet) who is a millionaire. Buffy and Angel were married. Suddenly, while Buffy was reading, Harmony paralyzed her and was strangling her. The dream ended and Buffy woke up. The Gintia demon has crept into Buffy's bedroom. The demon put his hand on her neck. Buffy woke up from her dream. Seeing the demon, she was startled. The demon grabbed her by the neck and pounded her to the wall while Buffy shrieked. The Gintia demon let go of Buffy. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Buffy was about to get up, but the demon threw her to the other side of the room. Buffy screamed and her back hit the wall hard, falling on her knees. Then, her stomach and face hit the ground. She got up and punched the demon in the face. Its head and body swung back a little, but swung right back and he kicked her.)  
  
Buffy (weakly): Angel! (The demon punched her hard on the lip. Her lip bled.)  
  
Back in Angel's dream  
  
Buffy and Angel fell asleep on a big, fluffy cloud. They woke up and went to a Bronze that was in a huge cloud. Then they flew back to earth. Night fell.  
  
Angel: That was fun!  
Buffy: Very fun!  
  
Wesley kisses Cordelia, who is a famous actress and is married to Wesley.   
  
Angel (thinking to self out of dream): Strange  
  
(Back to Buffy. She hit the wall trying to wake up Angel. She screamed for help. Buffy kicked the demon. It got bigger. Demon threw Buffy at the ceiling and landed on the bed. As the Gintia demon grabbed Buffy by the neck again, her leg hit Angel's stomach. He grunted and woke up, but lay on the floor still. On the wall opposite Angel, the demon put her hat at the wall strangling her. Buffy shrieked Angel's name in a hoarse voice. From the bang Angel heard, he woke up.)  
  
Angel: Huh! Buffy! (He ran to the demon and grabbed it off Buffy and threw it down the stairs. The Gintia demon - gets bigger and stronger - slowly gets up.) Buffy, are you ok?  
Buffy (inhales-exhales): Yeah.  
Angel: Ok . . . call Giles.  
Buffy: 2:00 A.M. . . . (Angel made a look.) Ok . . . ok.   
  
(She dials the phone. Angel closed Joyce's door. Runs downstairs - kicks the demon. . )  
  
Angel (thinks): It's bigger: shit. (The Gintia demon - threw Angel - he hit the couch. It fell over.) Ow, that hurt.  
Buffy: Giles . . .  
Giles: Um. ..   
Buffy: Hello . . .   
Giles: Right, hello?  
Buffy: Giles, its Buffy. The Gintia demon, how do you kill it?  
Giles: It's 2:00 in the morning.  
Buffy: It attacked Angel and me at my house.  
Giles: Oh . . . well, in that case . . . I'm sorry to tell you . . .   
Buffy: You don't know . . .   
Giles: You could try the staking it in the heart.  
Buffy: You said it would come to life again bigger and way stronger!  
  
(Angel kicked the demon. Demon punched Angel. He threw the demon.)  
  
Angel (thought): Shit face . . . probably came from an ass.   
  
(A sharp knife came out of its hand. Tried to stab Angel. He dodged out of the way and hit the demon with his knee.)  
  
Giles: Buffy . . . I'm going to do the research right now ok?  
Buffy: Ok, get Willow or Xander to help you.  
Giles: Yes . . . I will.  
Buffy: Bye . . . (She ran downstairs.) Angel . . .   
Angel: Buffy, go upstairs!  
Buffy: Giles doesn't know how to kill the Gintia demon.  
Angel: Go -   
  
(The demon punched Angel and ran after Buffy. Buffy kicked the demon away from hurting her foot.)  
  
Angel (vamped): You are really pissing me off! Buffy, go upstairs!  
Buffy: No.  
  
(Angel threw the demon into the wall.)  
Angel (firmly): Buffy, GO!  
Buffy (backing up): Ok . . .   
  
(She looks down disappointed - tripped on a lamp that fell . . . She fell back, hitting the floor.)  
  
Buffy (yelled): Ow!   
  
(Demon starts to go after Buffy. Buffy scrambled up to her knees and crawled to the nearby stairs. Angel grabbed the demons' legs as it tried to get Buffy. She stood up and ran upstairs into her mothers' room. Giles, Willow, Xander at Giles' house looking through books.)  
  
Willow: I haven't found a spell yet!  
Xander: Getting anxious, Will, huh. Will, drink some coffee.  
Giles: Keep looking. We'll find something.  
Willow: There has to be some sort of spell.  
Giles: We'll find something.  
  
(Xander winked at Giles. Giles gave Xander a you-re a weirdo look.)  
  
Xander: I had a dream that you and I were dating and moved to England.  
Giles: Oh god, help me . . . help my watcher buttocks.  
Xander: Chill . . . still I was kidding . . . Actually, I wasn't . . . but it was just a dream.  
Giles: You know if Cordelia was here, she'd probably say . . .   
Willow: . . . Take smart medicine and go to the moon where no one can see you.  
Xander: Yikes . . . Willow, I hope that wasn't something coming from what you actually thought about me.  
Willow: Sorry . . . it sort of was . . . but that's a cranky, tired wish someone would close the small hole in your mouth - me. Oops, sorry, that last part was -  
Xander: - the cranky you.  
Giles: Look, look . . . we don't have a lot of time.  
  
  
  
(Buffy stared at her mom in the dark.)  
  
Buffy: She's lucky she can sleep through this.   
  
(Buffy fell asleep. Angel kicked the demon. The Gintia demon started to strangle Angel. Angel unvamped.)  
  
Angel: Ah . . . damn.   
  
(He is holding his hands on the demons' hands. He rips the demons' hands off of his neck and pushes the demon hard.)  
  
Gintia Demon: You cannot win vamp without a soul.  
Angel: You think you know me so well!   
  
(He spin kicks the demon and flips the demon. Gintia demon screams. Buffy wakes up.  
  
Buffy (whisper): Angel? (She slowly gets up.) Angel?  
  
(Angel kicks the demon again.)  
  
Demon: You can't kill me.  
Angel: Oh yeah? Try me . . .   
  
* * *  
  
Xander: Guys, I think I may have found something.  
Willow (smiles): I'm not a guy. What is it?  
Giles: Something about the demon, I hope.  
Xander: Yeah . . . uhhh . . . It says here that the Gintia demon doesn't enjoy oxygen very much.  
Giles: What?  
Xander: It has like a value sort of thing that has less carbon in it. It can live with oxygen. But it can be killed, too.  
Willow: That's great! Let's tell Buffy.  
Giles: We still have to see where the value is.  
Willow: Here's a picture. That's its carbon value located on its back. It's the . . .   
Xander: . . . ugly thing sticking out.  
Willow: Yeah, that.  
Giles: Let's tell Buffy.  
Willow: I'll call her.  
Giles: No, we'll go there. They're fighting the demon now.  
  
* * *  
  
(Angel punches demon in the face. Buffy walks into the room Angel and the demon are in.)  
  
Demon: You think you're so tough.   
Angel (think chuckles): I know I'm tough.  
  
(Demon kicks Angel.)  
  
Buffy (faintly): Angel!  
Angel (winces): Buffy, get out of here!   
  
(He kicks the demon. The demon screams lightly and throws Angel into a wall.)   
  
Angel: Ah!  
Buffy (eyes wide open, yells): Angel!   
  
(She runs up to the demon and kicks the demon in the butt.)  
  
Angel (faintly, laying on floor): No, Buffy, get out!  
Buffy: I can't do that.  
  
Demon (laughs, gets bigger): That wasn't nice.  
  
(He picks up Buffy, one arm around her neck. Buffy puts her hands on its arm.)  
  
Buffy: Uhh!  
Angel: Buffy! (He slowly begins to get up.)  
Demon: I'll be a little nice and throw you into the side of the couch.  
Buffy (legs kicking): Uh! Angel!   
  
(She punches the demon in the face. The demon throws Buffy at the side of the couch hard. As the demon threw her, Buffy screamed Angel's name. Buffy is out cold. Angel gets up. The Gintia demon is about to step on Buffy. Angel pushes the demon away from Buffy. They land on the coffee table. Angel punches the demon. The demon punches Angel. Angel, holding demon by the neck, punches demon repeatedly four times.)  
  
Angel: Don't mess with my Buffy!  
  
(The demon laughs and kicks Angel in the stomach with his knees.)  
  
Angel (lots of pain): Ooh!  
  
* * *  
  
(Giles gets in the car and instructs Xander and Willow to do the same.)  
Xander (thinks): Is this thing actually going to start?  
Willow (thinks): It has to start or we can't get to Buffy right away.  
Giles (trying to start the car, thinks): Come on! Come on . . . start, old friend!  
Car (thinks): Sure, friend. (The car starts.)  
Giles (thinks): Thank you. (Out loud) See . . . it started.  
Xander: What . . . we didn't say it wouldn't.  
Giles (smiles): I knew what you were thinking.  
  
(They are driving to Buffy's. Angel jumps up, spin kicks the demon. Buffy lying on the floor, motionless, although conscious. Angel, looks at Buffy, punches the demon in the face when it gets back up. The Gintia demon falls back on the floor jumps up and kicks Angel in the stomach. The demon grows bigger.)  
  
Angel (wincing): Ow!   
  
(He is in a lot of pain as he stumbles on the couch. Buffy is starting to move and looks up. Demon grabs Angel by the neck, holding him in the air. Angel is wincing. Demon throws him across the room.)  
  
Buffy (whispers): Angel!  
  
(Angel hits the wall, knocks a lamp over, hit the wall and the lights go out.)  
  
Buffy: Angel!   
  
(Buffy is slowly inching on the floor to another lamp. Angel sees the demon slightly. Demon, not being affected by any light, moves toward Angel. Angel takes a swing. Misses. Demon punches Angel in the face. Angel screams in pain. Buffy turns on the light. Angel looks at Buffy. Buffy gets up. Demon is looking at Buffy. Angel kicks demon from behind. Buffy throws a book at the demon. Willow, Xander and Giles run inside the house. Xander pulls out its green value! Willow is on its back.)  
  
Angel: It's a good thing it's not day.   
  
(He pulls the curtain from the window and wraps it around the demon. Buffy runs up to Angel. Buffy punches the demon and pulls out its value.)  
  
Buffy: Yay, now it'll die!  
Willow: That was its carbon value. It can live on oxygen, but without carbon, it can be killed.  
Buffy: Oh . . .   
  
(The demon breaks free and shoves Buffy to the side.)  
  
Buffy: Uh . . .   
Angel: Buffy! (He kicks the demon in the stomach.) That's my girlfriend you just pushed.  
Xander: It's not nice to kick a lady!  
  
  
(The demon gets up and runs after Xander.)  
  
Xander: Uh oh! Help me!  
  
(Angel grabs the demon's shoulders and spin kicks it to the side.)  
  
Xander: I wasn't scared. I just wanted it to think I was.  
Angel: Right.  
  
(Willow gives Angel a knife. Angel stabs demon.)  
  
Buffy: Glad that's over.  
Angel: Extremely glad. (He puts his hands on Buffy's arms.) Are you ok?  
Buffy: Yah . . . I'll be okay. My stomach just hurts . . . the wound. (Angel looks at her, concerned.) What? It's not bleeding.  
Angel: It didn't open, you're sure?  
Buffy: Yeah . . . I'm pretty sure.  
Willow: Why don't you check? Cuz, why else would your stomach hurt?  
Buffy: I know, but . . .   
Angel: Check . . .   
Buffy: I want . . . (thinks to herself) I want you (Angel) to keep holding me. (Out loud) I want to just go back to sleep.  
Angel (lets go of her): Buffy, please . . .   
Buffy (tiny cry, looks at her wound): Nope, it's not open. It's just hurting because of all the fighting.  
Willow: So, Buffy is ok now.  
Willow: Which is a very big plus.  
Giles: So you two don't really need us for anything now.  
Buffy: Right, so you can go now . . . if you want.  
Angel: I should probably be going now, too.  
Buffy: No! Don't go . . . I don't want you to. . .   
Angel (smiles): Ok. (He kisses her.)  
Giles (thinks): Oh, dear god . . . they're kissing, the world is going to end!  
Xander (thinks): Hey, dead boy . . . get your yucky hands off my long time ago girlfriend to be . . . I want to do her! Oh god, Xander. Somebody stop me.  
Willow (thinks): This is so sweet. (Smiles) But I want my smoochies! Too bad Oz isn't here tonight. (Frowns, out loud) So, I guess we'll go now and leave you two alone.  
Buffy (smiles at Angel, looks at Willow): Yah, ok. Bye.  
  
(Xander, Willow, and Giles walk out. Buffy kisses Angel back on the lips.)  
  
Angel (smiles): So how about that dinner? Tomorrow. I never got an answer.  
Buffy: When? Dinner?  
Angel: Remember in the sewers Saturday?  
Buffy: Oh, yeah, I remember! Um . . . yeah, dinner tomorrow. (She smiles and Angel smiles back.)  
  
* * *  
  
(The next night, Buffy and Angel are eating a romantic dinner at a French restaurant. Buffy is wearing a red tight long dress.)  



	5. Into the Light

* Note: They're college as of episode 4

::School's over for the day::  
Buffy (walks home.Puts her books down goes to Angels Walks in throught the  
doors)  
Angel (doing Tai Chi thing :: hears the door open.. stops alert. Walks into the  
living room) : Buffy  
Buffy   
Angel, hi (smile)  
Angel  
You're back so soon. I thought we'd try and stay apart for a while... because we were  
getting too close..  
Buffy   
I didn't think you were actually serious.  
Angel  
(stares blanky) I was... It's too risky you and me..   
Buffy   
oh  
Angel  
It doesn't mean I don't love you. I just thought we agreed to it.. I thought you were  
ok with it... you are aren't you?  
Buffy   
Oh.. yeah . I totally agreed to it. It's better (swallows) this way.  
Angel  
So we don't have all that tension. (moves closer to her; looking into her eyes)It's also just too much to bare.  
Buffy   
Please, rub it in even more.(looks down for a sec)  
Angel  
You're not ok with it   
Buffy   
No, really. I'm fine with it. It sucks but I agree.. agreed  
Angel  
It does suck  
Buffy   
Yeah Big time  
Angel  
Is there any other reason you came besides to see me?  
Buffy   
nope just to see you  
Angel  
How's your wound?  
Buffy   
Uh..... It's ok. I know we aren't supposed to now, but can we go to the movies just  
once? oh and I promise it won't be like that misleading movie that looked like it was  
about food, but was really about sex. (laughs)  
Angel  
(laughs....stops: Struggles w/ his decision: Swallows) No.  
Buffy   
Ooh.... (backs away) I guess I will go then (turns)   
Angel (grabs her arm)  
Buffy, I want to we just can't I'm sorry  
Buffy   
Right.. I understand. We shouldn't see each other for a while, so I'll be going now  
(starts to walk out)  
Angel  
Bye (feels terrible)  
~ Buffy sits in the Graveyard ~  
~ Oz, Willow, Xander, Cordelia at the Bronze ~  
  
Willow  
I hope all this mind twisting and demons attacking everyone just stops for a while.  
Cordelia  
Demons, who needs em?  
Oz  
No one that I know of.. (arm around Willow)But I have nothing against the good  
ones (smiles)  
Cordelia  
Also vamps and werewolves, it's not like we (chuckle) actually.....  
Willow  
Hey  
Oz  
It's ok  
Cordelia  
Ok.. fine this time i'll say sorry .....this time  
Xander  
I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary  
Cordelia  
Oh.... if you were trying to dis me.. you didn't ok chicken man?  
Xander  
(silent) So..... where's the Buffster?  
Willow  
Angel's..  
Xander   
Wow. . you'd think they've spent enought time together..   
(Buffy enters the bronze )  
Oz  
Well, our chosen one is back  
~ Everyone looks at Buffy - she goes to them ~  
Xander  
Hey Buff (smiling) How was you visit with the big strong puppy?  
(Buffy looks at them)  
Willow  
What's wrong?  
Buffy   
There won't be anymore visits to Angel's anymore for me  
Cordelia  
That's a shocker   
Willow  
Why?  
Buffy   
(sits) We've been talking about how we should stop making so many visits.. I never  
really thought he was serious, but he meant it.  
Oz   
He seams like a pretty serious guy to me.. hmm  
Willow  
Poor Buffy  
Cordy  
Of Corse!Poor little Buffy.  
Oz   
Do you want a coke or a mocha?(looking at BuffY)  
Cordy  
Oh yeah!  
Oz  
I was talking to Buffy  
Buffy   
But cordy you can get up and get one yourself (smile) No thanks Oz..  
Cordy  
(Gets her own Capachino. ) So..poor little Buffy is missing her Angel well at least you  
can be sure he wont kiss someone else.. like Xander did.. he kissed the next red head  
that --  
Willow (looks at Oz)  
Oz  
It's still ok.... (smiles reassuring her)  
Buffy   
Angel seemed so ok with it.  
Cordy  
Hmm...... I would.  
~~ Angel sits by the fireplace reading .. but thinking about Buffy ~~  
  
Willow  
He's probably hurting too.  
Buffy   
Yeah I know, but he just seems so *meloncholy*  
Oz  
Thing'll shape up  
Buffy   
I wish there were some way to make him human  
Cordy   
Why so you can do that forbidden thing with him that you haven't done in ages... cuz  
you can't seem to find a human date?  
Buffy   
No that's not why ..why don't you just be quiet you're not really being much of a  
help.  
Cordy   
No thanks.... I'm Queen C... and one thing I do best is socializing  
Willow  
I could look for a spell.  
Buffy   
You think you can find one?  
Willow  
Yeah, I'll look(smiles)  
Buffy   
I'll help you  
Oz   
Me too  
Willow  
We'll find one..Xander are you gonna help 2?  
Xander   
Yeah Sure I will  
Buffy (smiles)  
~~~ Angel thinking :_ I should leave for good. I'm only a danger...a threat to her..I should go into the light.. End this now. _~  
Buffy   
thinks: _I hope we can find the spell_   
Willow  
Is there even such a spell?   
Oz  
_Willow, she's so adorable...... when she's helping others_  
Cordelia  
_That girl..is wearing sneakes with a short green dress! and a orange tupe top! YUCK! I  
wouldn't be caught dead in that.. She's a discrace to fashion.. I should be a fashion  
designer or fashion cop when i get out of HS. hmm Queen C Inc._  
Xander  
_Ooh.. look at her.. Imph. Nice butt. Ooh picturing her naked now ...naked Buffy and  
Cordy.. Oh please stop me now. Wait.. what if Buffy can read my mind now?! No..no  
she'd tell me if she could.._  
Giles (Enters)  
Buffy   
Uh Oh.. Giles.. He has news  
Willow  
(waves Giles over)  
Buffy (smiling)  
Hi ....Giles What's up?  
Giles  
Hello Buffy. (looks around) Hi everyone..   
Buffy   
What's the news?  
Giles  
There's a newbie rising soon..  
Buffy   
So I have to go slay it now..  
Giles  
I was thinking that Angel could go with you to keep an eye.. on you.  
Buffy   
What? I need a babysitter now? I'll be fine by myself.. It's a newbie  
Giles  
No. I just thought you wanted to be with Angel.  
Buffy   
Well that's true.. But we're taking a break from seeing each other right now.  
Willow  
I know! You tell Angel that no one else can go with you and you don't want to go  
alone..that Giles requested you to not go alone..  
Buffy   
Hmm... An excuse to be with him. ok.  
Buffy   
Giles, Where is the newbie going to rise in the graveyard near Angel's mansion?  
Giles  
Yes   
Buffy   
K If Angel's with me I'm up for some slaying . See you later. (smiles)  
Willow Giles Oz  
Bye  
Cordy  
Cya Buffy   
Xander  
Have a nice time Buffster. Be home by midnight  
Buffy   
Right dad ok(smiles) Bye (walks out of the bronze heading to mansion)  
~~~~-~ Knocks on Angel's door~~~~  
Angel (wondering who it could be: opens door) Buffy, I thought we weren't going to  
see each other for a while.  
Buffy(walks in)  
Oh, so you actually don't want to see me.. I came because Giles wants me to kill a  
newie and he doesn't want me to go alone.  
Angel  
What about Willow,Oz, Xander and Cordelia?  
Buffy   
Cordelia!! (chuckles)That's a laugh. You think she could be helpful to me?! Willow  
has a thing she has to do with her mom and Oz has a gig somewhere. and Xander is  
keeping an eye on his...younger cousin that's staying with him.  
Angel  
Willow has a thing with her mom...and oz has a gig somewhere....Cordelia out of the  
question... and Xander has to watch his cousin..?.... hmm. . What about Giles?  
Buffy   
Giles.. is doing a little singing thing in a club  
Angel  
Now, Giles, singing.. Maybe we could go see him after we get this newbie.  
Buffy   
No! I don''t think he'd like that.. he's trying to keep a low profile.  
Angel  
I don't know Buffy. We're not supposed to see each other.   
Buffy   
I have to get the newbie and it's not really good for me to go alone again yet. Please,  
Angel..........  
Angel  
Ok... But you know we don't go till tonight .. vamps don't really like the sun.  
Buffy   
heh.. right ... I know. So I'll just hang around here.  
Angel  
No.... you should go now Buffy, I'm sorry if I sound like I don't want you here. .  
Come back here at 7.  
Buffy (looks down for a second)  
Right, So i'll see you later.  
Angel  
Right.  
Buffy   
Ok.. So see ya (walks out goes to bronze)  
Willow  
Buffy you're back.  
Buffy   
Yeah.  
Cordelia  
You didn't play?  
Buffy   
(smiles) Nope... It wasn't play time  
Cordelia  
Bummer I bet.  
Buffy   
Yeah  
Giles   
Is he going to go with you?  
Buffy   
Yep.. at 7  
Xander  
Well, that's a plus.  
Oz  
I gotta go. I have a gig now . See you guys later. (leaves)  
Willow  
Well Buffy , you probably have at least two hours to chat with Angel.  
Buffy   
Yeah... Giles, do you know the name of the newbie?  
Giles  
John Wayne  
Buffy   
Angel and I will make sure it actaully dies.  
Xander  
That would be a good idea.  
Cordelia  
Yeah because we don't want it to come after you (sarcastic)  
Xanderr  
Haha...Funny let me know when tolaugh  
Cordelia  
You just did(smile)  
Xander  
Yeah, and you're not a ---...  
Cordy  
Heh  
Buffy   
Oh and if Angel asks you later what you did... Oz well obviously had a gig. Willow  
you have a thing with your mom.  
Willow  
I do? How she never told me?! What sorta thing? ooh I know.just a late dinner party  
that I get to stay in my room all night!  
Buffy   
Yeah. and Giles, you have a singing gig at a club..   
Giles  
How'd you know about that? (looks up)  
Buffy   
Xander, you have to watch your younger cousin tonight.  
Xander  
Oh Great! I get to spend some nice quality time with one of the little brats!  
Buffy   
(looks at Xander and Giles oddly)  
Cordy  
Hey, What about me? (Sips her capachino)  
Buffy   
OH.. Don't worry...about what to say. I told him you wouldn't be much help to me.  
Cordy  
Heh!! and Willow is?!  
Xander (laughs)  
Actually --- (cut off)  
Willow  
Hey.. (hurt hey)  
Xander  
I wasn't laughing at you Willow, I was laughing at Cordy. You didn't let me finish I was  
going to say Actually you are of some help to Buffy  
Willow  
You better be laughing at Cordy... and thanks (smiles)  
Xander( swallows)  
~~ Angel sitting in a chair staring at the fireplace wishing it didn't have to be  
this way (5:00pm) ~~  
  
Buffy   
Is anyone hungry?  
Xander  
I could go for a burger  
Willow  
My stomachs growling  
Cordy  
I guess.. It can't be anything fatty thought  
Buffy   
Giles?  
Giles  
Huh, oh yeah let's eat.  
Buffy   
Good...let's go out and eat  
( they go eat at a new burger place --after the eat walking Buffy looks at her  
watch)  
Buffy   
6:00(pm) I'm gonna go change my shirt. Cya guys later.  
~ every1 say bye ~  
Buffy   
(changes her shirt stares at herself in the mirror thinking about Angel...saddened by  
Angel and her taking a break Her eyes water. Tears start pooring out..... sobbing,..  
Buffy looks at the window from the mirror.. then really looks at the window. Looks  
back at the mirror. - Looks down.. Sees Angel in the mirror [he's not really in the  
mirror of course] Thinking : I can't believe he's ok with this! Turns around to head out  
and sees Angel really standing there, his eyes filled with Sympathy. )Thinks Angel   
Buffy   
(still sobbing) Angel?  
Angel  
Yeah.... it's really me   
Buffy   
(lays her head on his chest(crying) does it really have to be this way?  
Angel (stuggles t put his arms around her but does)   
It does i'm sorry.. (eyes a little watered)  
Buffy   
Why?! (sobbing in his arms)  
Angel  
It just does. (a few tears come out)  
Buffy   
But it doesn't!  
Angel  
It does........... i'm sorry. We just can't risk anything being together.  
Buffy   
like we are now? together.. We'll be careful.. I'll be careful!  
Angel  
No.... Buffy (pulls away)  
Buffy (stares at him)  
Angel  
the tension and pain..we can't.  
Buffy   
It's more painful know we can't be together.  
Angel(wipes her tears)  
We should go now.  
( they walk out to the graveyard...... it's been about 20minutes of silence.)  
Buffy   
Are we going to be silent the rest of the time?  
Angel  
I don't know are we?   
Buffy   
Because then I would of asked Oz to come...   
Angel  
I thought Oz has a gig  
Buffy   
He does......  
Angel [stops Buffy turns her to face him)  
Buffy.... tell me the truth. Willow, Oz, Xander and Giles aren't really busy are they?  
Buffy   
Well, Giles really does have that singing thing..but the others aren't busy  
tonight...And Oz does really have that gig.  
Angel (sighs)  
Buffy   
What, you're frustrated that you had to come with me patrolling?! I thought you'd  
be happy.   
Angel  
It's not that. Why did you tell me that stuff?  
Buffy   
It was actually Willow's idea. Giles walked in and toldme about the newbie John  
Wayne. . and suggested I go with you.. I told them you'd say no..Willow said to say all  
that stuff...and that it would give an excuse to be with you..   
Angel  
Oh......so you thought I wouldn't go patrolling with you  
Buffy   
Yeah I didn't think you would. Would you...If anyone else could come?  
Angel  
I would of thought about it.  
Buffy   
See.... you would of said ---  
Angel  
Yes (soft voice)  
Buffy   
No of course   
Angel  
No.. I said..I would have said yes.  
Buffy   
Oh... (looks at grave with John Wayne's name on it) This is it. Good ol' john  
Angel  
So now we just have to wait.  
Buffy   
Yay.. notice the big pinch of sarcasym I used.  
Angel  
So how are you holding up?  
Buffy   
How am I holding up?!!! Oh come on..I thought you could figure that one out.. I can't believe you just asked me that! I feel like I've done  
something terrible and I'm in hell for it.. I feel like I'm drowning!! (tears) Maybe  
loving you is what I've done wrong!! Maybe I should be punished!!  
Angel  
(sigh) Buffy.... I know it's hard.  
Buffy  
It's more then hard..... It's unbarable for me!  
Angel  
And me too..   
Buffy  
I don't want to be in the dark, waiting to know if my knight will finally give in and just  
be with me.. It sucks.. and I hate it!! And I don't want to stay away from you!!  
Angel  
It does..  
Buffy  
So is this the last time i'll ever see you until you tell me I can see you?  
Angel  
Yeah.....   
Buffy  
Can we just dig up this newbie so I can kill it and I can go? (half kidding)  
Angel  
(faint smile - A vamp punches Angel in the back -)   
Buffy  
Hey!! So your the newbie .(vamp pushes Buffy and she falls)  
Angel  
Buffy! (kicks vamp)  
Buffy  
I'm ok. Pretty strong shove for a new vamp.   
Angel  
That's because it's not the new vampire. Right Miles? You're a little old to wait for  
your young friends to come out and play.  
Miles  
Naa.. He's not my playmate, he's my apprentice. .. He also has an important part to  
play.  
Buffy  
You know this freak of nature?  
Angel  
Yeah, we go back quite a while. Old friends till he stole my old girlfriend.(laughs)  
~ FLASH BACK ~  
[Setting: Ireland]  
Miles  
She is amazing  
Angelus  
Yes, she is....don't forget she's mine.  
Miles  
Not anymore (grins)  
Angelus  
(punches Miles in the nose)  
Miles  
Now now.... (grabs Zeera's hand) We're leaving now.. we're going to my home  
country Australia.. maybe America  
Angelus  
Fine.. she was never great in bed I can always find her and you and kill you.  
Miles  
Bye then mate ....see ya if you make it  
Angelus  
I will make it...all the way.. I don't know about you but i'll live..   
[Miles and Zeera leave]  
~ END OF FLASH BACK ~  
  
Buffy  
Angel .. you ok?  
Angel  
Yeah... I'm fine  
Buffy  
So what's her name?  
Angel  
Zeera.. She was a bitch.. never really liked her..  
Miles  
That must of been why it was so easy for you to let go with me  
Angel  
SO what heappened to her anyway?  
Miles  
I heard she was looking for you .. not here is she.  
Zeera  
I'm here babes. (smiling .. wearing black leather pants and a wine colored tube top,  
black high zippered boots, blond hair, hazel eyes have like a glow to them. Wearing a  
necklace with a broken heart.)  
After a while you learn to appreciate the darkness.  
_________newbie rises________  
Buffy heads to the new vamp and Zeera jumps to Buffy and kicks her to the ground.  
Angel runs to her and helps her up. Miles goes to the new vamp.  
Miles (to the vamp)  
Go to the place I told u about. Wait for me there.  
John Wayne  
Yes Miles. (runs into the darkness)  
Buffy  
Damn got away.   
Angel  
You alright?  
Buffy  
Yeah.. So. This is Zeera? She's not pretty at all.  
Zeera  
Oh.. Angel.... Is this the slayer I hear you were involved with..She's nice and stupi. She  
has no idea how strong i am.Neither do you. Miles come here.   
Miles  
(kisses her)  
Angel  
You were always the talkative type especially in bed.  
Buffy  
(swallows) Um, I should probably go and let you too sort this out. (starts to back up)  
Angel  
Buffy...   
Zeera  
NO. (puts her hand out & moves Buffy between her and Angel's view) STAY.. I like  
meeting new people even if they are incompitent like you are.  
Angel  
You have a new power.. How?  
Buffy  
slut  
Zeera  
Shut up slayer  
Buffy  
Make me! and the names Buffy Summers  
Angel  
Buffy..please....  
Zeera  
You killed a gypsy girl..well I killed a gypsy boy..heh.. and the gypsies cursed me..Only  
it's not really a curse.. They tried but it didn't work so instead of really being cursed.  
I'm gifted. My gift is this very strong power i've learned to control. The power to  
move things with my hands. Also... a cross can't hurt me...   
Miles  
She's so talented! hahaha.. more then your WHORE!!!  
Angel  
(runs towards Miles.....Zeera stops him in his tracks.)  
Zeera  
hahaha..  
Miles  
Against her power you two are helpless.  
Buffy  
Some cheap power.. I bet you can't even fight using your fists.  
Zeera   
Oh I can. And i often do when I want a real fight..   
Angel  
You're different now..   
Zeera  
No Shit! I'm glad you're not blind.  
===== Bronze =====  
Giles  
Buffy's probably killed the new vamp by now  
Xander  
Do you think those two are still at the gy?  
Willow  
I bet  
Xander  
Buffy should be with me.. I wouldn't cause her so much pain.  
Willow  
What are you talking about?  
Xander  
Angel. Those two can't really be together..... they have to be careful. Watch how close  
they are..She probably doesn't have real feelings for me anymore  
Willow  
She never did. And you two are really too close of friends to start getting involved  
now.  
Xander  
I know but I just hate seeing her in such pain.  
Willow  
She doesn't seem too unhappy  
Giles  
Well maybe a little  
Xander  
she might happy be a lot, but she's often sad b/c she can't be w/ Angel.  
Willow  
Yeah.  
Giles  
Well, I'll see you guys later  
Willow  
You're leaving now?  
Giles  
I have my singing club today  
; : leaves ::  
Willow  
I can't believe Giles sings  
Cordy  
Yeah..It's amazing Well.I'm going to seperate myself from you two and wait 4 my  
date at that table (points to the right) See ya.  
Xander  
We'll miss you.  
Cordy  
Yeah sure you will  
::::::: Buffy,Angel Zeera, and MIles  
Zeera  
Of course i'm stronger And now I can kick your asses Do you know I killed a slayer? In  
Egypt 200years back.  
Buffy  
Do you really think you're intimidating me?! You're not!  
Angel  
Why'd you come here?  
Zeera  
The Slayer. I want her dead.  
Angel  
You can't kill her even w/ your new power.  
Zeera  
I highly doubt that. I can and i will. But not today. I have to gather some things to  
do a major spell...That will kill (Buffy) you. and also stop another slayer from being  
summoned. Ihave to capture you which won't be hard. I need you alive for the spell  
So that gives you about two weeks to live.  
Buffy  
Yeah..Right.  
Zeera   
(with her hands puts pressure on Buffy's stomach)  
Buffy  
Ah! Ahh !  
Angel  
BUFFY!! Stop Zeera!  
Zeera  
GO! (half growling- Flings them 10 ft away ) Go for now! hahahhahaha!  
--------- Buffy and Angel make a run for it ----------  
Miles  
I can't wait for the day we kill her..  
Zeera  
Hmm.. neither can I It'll be a great day. Angel won't be able to help her.   
_____________  
- Buffy and Angel walk into the Bronze -  
Buffy  
So... You and Zeera used to go out?  
Angel  
Yeah.. Well it was more like a small fling.  
Buffy  
Yeah! I'm sure it was just a small fling.  
Angel  
OK.. We went out.. I was still with Darla (laughs)They both never really found out I  
was with the other. Zeera is like a frisky cat. If you mess with her she can be a real  
bitch.  
Buffy  
I guess she's never heard of the wrath of Buffy.  
Angel  
Buffy, don't go looking for her without me. Actually let me handle her.  
Buffy  
Yeah ok . I'll just let you sit around like--- I'll let you it handle it I'll just kick back  
and relax while she gathers stuff for a spell that involves me and my little death. Hey!  
Maybe when she takes a swing at me I won't hit back. (starts walking to the Scooby  
Gang - Angel grabs her arm and she turns)  
Angel  
Don't be that way.  
Buffy  
What?! Are you actually insisting that I let her try and kill me? Cuz I was kidding about  
that last stuff I said.   
Angel  
NO! Buffy. Just stop for a second. Fine we';l work together on this one..  
Buffy  
DAMN! Right we will!  
Angel  
I'm just sick of risking your life and getting you hurt.  
Buffy  
I'm the one who hurts myself.(a pause) Don't worry I won't. I'll be a good girl and  
stay out of trouble..  
Angel  
Good.  
Willow looks up from reading her book, Witch Studies for Cool Wiccans.  
Hey! Buffy and Angel! (perky voice smiling) back from patrol. Any interesting  
vamps?  
Buffy  
(looks at angel and back to willow) I don't know about interesting..  
Angel  
It was an old friend  
Buffy  
An old .. girlfriend.  
Angel  
X..x girlfriend. Uh..I was dating her back in 1786 while on my crusade of destruction  
with Darla.  
Buffy  
Tell Willow about you other little friend.  
Angel  
Well more like an old rival. We used to be friend till he stole Zeera from..(Buffy  
giving her the evil eye) Which I don't care about anymore. His name is Miles.  
Willow  
OOh! I read about him in one of the watcher's diaries taht Giles hides from me along  
with the witch stuff he doesn't think i'm ready for. He's a vamp that dates back  
100years ago. He went on a big killing rampage. during the early 1800's. He killed a  
total of 26 victims in one day. More then Angelus did in one day. (willow smiles  
pleased with her knowledge)  
Oz (puts an arm around her )  
Angel  
Thanks Will (smiles) Anyway he's back with Zeera of course. Miles is pretty  
dangerous because you never know where he's going and what he's going to do. He  
may be working with Zeera to kill Buffy. but that doesn't leave out the possibility that  
he will hunt all of you.   
Buffy  
Hmm.. . no jealous comment towards Miles about killing more people than your So  
we gotta find the lair and kill them. (ANgel sighs)  
Angel  
It's not that simple. miles and Zeera won't be staying at the same place.. every night.  
They're very unpredictable..  
Buffy  
So am I.  
Angel  
Zeera also has that new power.. We've got to find some way to fight her power first.  
Buffy  
Like a spell or something.  
Angel  
Yeah.  
Xander  
So..WIllow gonna crack open the books and we're gonna be her servants.  
Willow  
That sounds neat.  
Buffy  
We should tell Giles. Where is he?  
Willow  
He had a singing gig.  
Buffy  
Hmph.  
Angel  
So Oz.. how was your singing gig?  
Oz   
Pretty good.. I got back 30 minutes ago.  
Angel  
Hmm. Willow how was that thing you had to do with your mom? and how was  
babysitting your cousin Xander?  
Willow  
Great! We had lots of.... fun. I sat the table while my mom ignored me  
Xander  
I ...I..Huh?!  
Angel  
You didn't really have to baby sit your cousin did you? And WIllow...You didn't have  
to do anything either i bet.  
Willow  
Guilty  
Xander  
Sorry Buff.  
--- Angel looks at Buffy : Cordy walking up to them ---  
Buffy  
Sorry..It was Cordy's laim idea  
Cordy  
What was my idea?  
Willow  
Telling Buffy to tell Angel everyone was busy   
Cordy  
Hey! That was your idea (willow)  
Angel  
(chuckle) Hmm.. someone was desperate. This little break thing will never work if you  
keep getting excuses to come and see me.  
Buffy  
Face it Angel! We just can't stay away from each other. Gee doesn't that suck (half  
kidding) We have to work together anway And no matter what things will be hard  
between us and painful unless one us go byebye.   
Angel  
Yeah.. Bye-Bye Uh.. I gotta go. Tell GIles about Miles and Zeera. Give me call if he  
knows anything.  
Buffy  
What should I say about Zeera? You must know something  
Angel  
(yells back) Nothing I haven't told you. (gone)  
Buffy  
What was.. it something I said?  
Xander  
Hmm nah I think he's just him..   
Buffy  
I'll be right back. (runs outside to Angel) Angel Wait. What's up? What's with the  
mega ultra brookiness?  
Angel  
It's nothing.. I just have to let all this Zeera Miles thing sink in and think about what  
we'll do  
Buffy  
What?! Do you still have feelings for her? (Angel silent looking at her-Buffy raises her  
voice) DO YOU!?!?! .... Say something damnit!  
Angel  
No! I don't! It's not about that! I'm just... (calms down) I'm just I want to think  
about what she or Miles might do first. What we should do first.. that's all.  
Buffy  
Really.. That's it? You're not goin off to fight her and pleasure yourself by kicking her  
butt without me? (smiles and sighs)  
Angel (smiles)  
Of course not. Don't go looking for with out me ok? Go home + get some rest.  
Buffy  
Yeah.. I will.  
Angel  
Really.  
Buffy  
I will. Byebye (waves )  
:: Angel leaves ::  
  
Willow  
He's okay right?  
Buffy  
Yeah, he's fine  
Willow  
How about you are you okay.. feeling okay?  
Buffy  
Yup.  
Cordelia  
How was patrol? Any hot vamps.?  
Buffy  
Sorry, (looks at Xander who looked like he had something to say)  
Xander  
You missed the patrol lecture 20 minutes ago while you were flirting with 4 guys  
twith a potbelly oh nasty image.!  
Cordelia  
Funny they were four very HOT guys.. ! And I bet the patrol story wasn't good  
anyway  
Buffy  
Yeah You're right about that......... I'm gonna go .. tired.. I'll see you later.  
Willow  
I think i'm going to got too.  
Oz  
I'll drive . Buffy want a ride?  
Buffy  
No thanks I think i'll walk.  
Xander  
Why do I have this little feeling no one is really paying attention to me righ tnow?   
Oh..because--  
Cordy  
No one was... (smiles)  
Xander  
Hhaha right..  
Buffy  
You're welcome to come with me Xander.  
Xander  
Yeah, I will  
Cordelia  
Oz can you give me a lift?  
Oz  
No problem  
Willow  
Yayy we got it going  
Xander  
Got what going?  
Willow  
(smiles) nothing.. i just felt like saying that. But we're going ..   
Buffy  
Right.. so i'm gonna start going  
(they stand in awkward silence)  
So I'm going (buffy starts to go Xander follow and the other leave too)  
  
Buffy  
It's pretty quiet.  
Xander  
Yeah, But i think you mihgt be a little quiet too. What's on the buffsters mind?  
Buffy  
Huh? Oh. I don't know Angel i guess.. (xander sighs) He's just..  
Xander  
Broody, Secretive, silent at times, holding something back? Has a crush on the old gal?  
Buffy  
Broody, a little secretive, normal about Angel.. But i'm worried about the holding  
back thing.. and the crush on an old girlfriend part? I wouldn't call it a crush. I think  
he hates Zeera, but I don't know he's got like a thing towards her I can't explain it.  
He's --- there's something he's not telling me  
Xander  
I think we already know that.  
( Angel skulking in the shadows)  
Buffy  
It's like he doesn't want to tell me. and it's bothering me. You know, Zeera.. she's the  
problem.  
Xander  
Are you going to go looking for her? Kick her ass?  
Buffy  
No (pouts) I told Angel I wouldn't go by myself.  
Xander   
By yourself. So , what if i went with ? This is obviously bothering you.. maybe we can  
go see where the lair is and see if we can find out a little more about her. I mean it  
doesn't seem like we'lll get much more from Angel right now.   
Buffy  
No...Zeera she's really strong and I don't want you to get too involved. And Angel  
probably doesn't know much more then i do. Plus (smiles) It's bedtime and ooh!  
there's my house  
Buffy  
No...Zeera she's really strong and I don't want you to get too involved. And Angel  
probably doesn't know much more then i do. Plus (smiles) It's bedtime and ooh!  
there's my house  
Xander  
Ok.. it is late isn't it.   
Buffy  
You just noticed (flashes her white smile)  
Xander  
Well, Goodnight.  
Buffy  
Night. (opens her dorr Xander walks on Buffy goes inside and closes the door - Angel  
goes to his mansion looks at a stake and a picture of Buffy and the sun behind her.)  
Whistler  
Hey..Don't even think about doing that. Be a good boy and stay inside. Your job isn't  
done yet. You said you wanted to help her..right?  
Angel  
Right. And I am.  
Whistler  
By seeing how long you can withstand the sun with out getting more then a sun burn?  
I don't see a gem of Amara on your finger.. You must really love her to commit  
suicide. So I'm guessing ----  
Angel  
What do you want?  
Whistler  
You were thinking of walking into the light of day. Why?  
Angel  
It'll be better for her. I'm a distraction to her. All she wants is to be with me.  
Whistler  
And to save the world with you help. and a shoulder to lean on. .and you to love her   
Angel  
Heh.. She knows I love her.  
Whistler  
Right, and you are going to make things better for her by killin yourself You're gonna  
kill her.  
Angel  
How would you know?  
Whistler  
How could you now know? You wanna see?  
(Buffy goes to sleep)  
Angel  
Show me.  
:::::::; Flash:::::  
(Angel seeing the vision from a distance- Mansion 7:46am Angel about to open the  
mansion door.)  
  
Buffy: NO! Angel please don't!  
Angel: It has to be this way.. I'm doing this for you and the world.   
Buffy: the world?! What (tears)about what I want?! (suddenly thinking about the time  
Angel was gonna do this and it snowed) Don't do this. PLEASE!!! (crying) Plee ease!  
Angel: this isn't your choice.  
Buffy: Well It should be! because you're making a stupid choice!  
Angel: I'm doing this whether you like it or not.  
[the real Angel sad and scared face]  
Angel: Bye (tears)  
Buffy: DON'T! I love you  
Angel: I love you too.(opens door and walks into the sun light and disapears)  
Buffy: cries for 2 hours  
[real (present) Angel tears in his eyes ]  
Buffy: stops crying - goes to the ring that fell from Angels finger) [Angel glances at  
the ring on his finger]  
Buffy: (puts the ring on her finger goes to the bedroom. Goes to a cabinet of weapons  
Takes out a shiny dagger. She walks outside to where Angel dissapeared. Kneals on her  
knees.)  
[real Angel: No!  
Whistler: Just tell me when to stop]  
  
Buffy: I love you (tear streams down her tired face . She plunges the knife into her  
heart and let out a loud painful gasp and falls back)  
::::::: FLASH:::::::  
Angel(still crying)  
I didn't think she'd do that.  
Whister  
Well you just saw about 10 minutes of your future and 2hours of hers.. So what are  
you gonna do?  
Angel  
I'm going to go see Buffy.  
~~~~~ Buffy's House ~~~  
(Buffy dreaming--  
- Buffy+Angel mansion -  
Angel  
This isn't your choice.  
Buffy   
Well, it should be! Cuz you're making a stupid choice.  
Angel  
I'm doing this whether you like it or not.  
Buffy  
Don't you love me?!  
Angel  
Of course I do..Good bye. .my love  
Buffy  
I love you  
( Angel goes outside and turns to dust: Buffy kills herself)  
[Angel walking to Buffy's house thinking]  
( Buffy wakes up with a gasp and crying from her dream. Angel knocks on the door.   
Buffy wipes her tears . Her cheeks flushed)  
Buffy  
Coming.. (walks down the stairs.Opens door) Angel.  
Angel  
Buffy hi... Are you okay? You look upset.  
Buffy  
A bad dream. Really bad dream.  
Angel  
Do you want to talk about it?  
Buffy  
Not really at least not right now.  
Angel  
Ok..later um...  
Buffy  
What are you doing here this late?  
Angel  
There's something I needed to tell you.  
  
Buffy: K.. come in.. (Angel walks in sits on the couch buffy closes the door)  
Angel: Today I went back to my place ( Buffy sat down next to him) I thought of doing something crazy.. that i've been thinking of for some time.   
Buffy:What?   
Angel:I was going to do it but then Whistler showed me a piece of the future and I changed my mind.   
Buffy:So what was the crazy thing that you thought of doing.   
Angel: I thought of walking into the sun tomorrow morning. and you killed yourself.   
(Buffy looked Really Pale)  
  
Angel: Buffy? Are you ok? What's wrong?   
Buffy: Huh? Uh....I ..I um.. I (trailing off)   
Angel: (Concerned) What?   
Buffy: I had a bad dream.   
Angel: Do you want to tell me about it?   
Buffy: It was what you saw. You going into the sun.   
Angel: Oh..Buffy. You saw it too. I was hoping you didn't see it too.   
Buffy: It was so painful. You're not going to do that right...because I don't want to kil myself.   
Angel: I don't want you too either. I'm not gonna go tanning tomorrow.I promise.   
Buffy: (hugs him) Good. Don't.   
Angel: (hugs)   
Buffy: Well, since you're here.. Is there anything you can tell me about Zeera and the ritual?   
Angel: Buffy, you know that i don't know anything other then what you know. She's here for you.. and to stop another slayer from being chosen. I don't think we have anything to worry about yet. We just need to search.   
Buffy: Ok (smiles) Well, I guess that's all then research. Hey I've got a thought. When we find out where Zeera is hiding maybe Spike can come in handy to get info. He's got that chip in his brain. He'll do anything for money.   
Angel: That's a start. I better go now.   
Buffy: Yeah.   
(Walks out) Angel: GOod night.   
Buffy: You'll be at your place in the morning right? Not a pile of dust?   
Angel: No dust.   
Buffy: Night.   



End file.
